Point Me Toward Tomorrow
by JediJewel
Summary: TPM AU: Knighted after defeating Darth Maul and saving QuiGon's life, ObiWan Kenobi, with help from an unexpected party, moves to put Naboo and his relationship with his master behind him.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Point Me Toward Tomorrow

**Author's Note:** This is my first effort in the realm of fan fiction. It is unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars is the property of George Lucas & Lucasfilm Ltd.

* * *

"Is this seat taken, my friend?"

As Obi-Wan Kenobi shook his head, the handsome dark haired gentleman slid inside the bar booth.

"Small galaxy, isn't it?"

The Jedi knight chuckled, "Not really, I thought I might run into you, Xanatos."

At the man's bemused look, Obi-Wan patiently sipped his Corellian ale before explaining. "I can't believe it's mere coincidence I was assigned to mediate a mining dispute on Rem Severon, which happens to be situated in the neighboring sector of Telos."

"News travels fast. Can't I offer up congratulations on your ascension to knighthood without arousing your suspicions?"

The Jedi slightly tipped his head graciously in acknowledgment.

"Qui-Gon must be very proud."

Suddenly, cool cerulean eyes turned stormy grey distinctly marking the young man's pique at the mention of a sensitive topic. "I'm celebrating the completion of my first successful mission as a full fledged Knight. Feel free to join me in getting stinking drunk."

"An admirable way to pass the evening, if you're looking to drown your sorrows in a bottle."

Clearly not offended by the remark, Obi-Wan suggested, "Stay and I'll regale you by admitting how right you were lo those many years ago on Bandomeer."

The noble raised an eyebrow intrigued, "And what tidbit of wisdom did I impart leaving you with such a lasting impression?"

"As I recall, when we first met, you said that I would never be good enough for the likes of Qui-Gon Jinn."

"Don't take what I said on Bandomeer to heart, Kenobi. I didn't even know you then. It was a taunt, pure and simple."

"Nevertheless, truer words were never spoken."

The Telosian motioned to the service droid for a drink, "I heard about Naboo."

"Still spying on your favorite master and apprentice team. Just how accurate are your informants?"

"You'd be surprised how thorough my sources are. Especially those who sit on Council," he redirected the subject, "You slew a Sith. Very impressive."

Leaning forward as if to convey a secret, the Jedi confessed, "I went Darkside while doing it."

"Did you?" Xanatos grinned amusingly. "Kenobi, you are so full of Light, you practically glow. You may have channeled your anger in the heat of battle, but you were no where near turning."

"And how would you know?"

The older man replied smugly, "Oh, I rather consider myself an expert on the subject."

Obi-Wan decided not the argue the point, "This isn't the type of establishment that I would imagine you'd frequent, Xanatos, so why the social visit?"

"Believe it or not, I'm not here to gloat and rub salt in your wounds. Breaking away from your master is something I can actually identify with. Quite frankly, the old man was always a fine taskmaster where you were concerned. So utterly wrapped up in his fear of failing that he drove you infinitely harder than necessary."

The Jedi shrugged, "I am the knight you see before you today, primarily because of his teachings. It may have been a slow tumultuous start, but I've always been grateful that he took me on, even though in the beginning it begrudged him to do so."

Xanatos downed his drink and requested another. "I'm sure as the devoted, dutiful padawan, you are well versed and accepting of his virtues as well as his failings, but there are limits to how much abuse your self-respect can take."

Obi-Wan sadly concurred and suddenly saw the man before him in a new light. Instead of his mortal adversary, he saw the only person who intimately understood what it was like to walk in his apprentice boots. The kinship felt strange, yet somewhat comforting leading the knight to release his pent up frustration.

"He totally blindsided me in Council chambers. I knew he was determined to see his 'chosen one' trained, but I still can't get over how casually he dismissed me for a boy he's only known for a few days." It felt good to vent, so he continued, "His assessment in nominating me for Trials was very enlightening, not to mention lukewarm. He declared me head strong...said I still had a lot to learn about the Living Force. The most defining word he attributed to me was capable." Shaking his head at the dispiriting memory, "...capable."

It was apparent the lackluster appraisal had wounded the young Jedi's self esteem and the older man knew better than to show any trace of pity. "He must have explained his actions later on, voiced some regret. We're talking about the _Master of compassion_ for all life forms here."

"Actually, I was the one who apologized to him."

"Whatever for?"

"For not behaving like a faithful padawan and deferring to his wisdom about the matter. For following my instincts and advocating caution which he probably only misconstrued as jealousy." Shaking his head in consternation, "I thought I knew him. I thought he valued my perspective. Why bother teach me to speak my mind, then refuse to respect my opinion?"

"Aren't you familiar with Qui-Gon Jinn's doctrine of _The master's always right, even when he's categorically wrong."_

The younger man tilted his head and smirked at the quip.

Xanatos, pleased that he was able to make his companion crack a smile, asked, "Was he sorry at all for how he handled things?"

Obi-Wan's expression turned serious once more. "Why would he be, when he wholeheartedly believes he is following the Will of the Force?"

The Telosian chuckled in dismayed amusement. "Let me get this straight. He dumps you declaring you're good enough to be his equal and yet at the same time demands you kowtow to him like a padawan."

"Technically, I was still his apprentice, but even so the irony doesn't escape me."

Xanatos delved deeper. "Surely, the old man must have opened up to you at some point. If not after saving his life, than after cutting your braid."

Obi-Wan uncomfortably shifted in his seat and cleared his throat, "There wasn't an official ceremony."

The noble stared incredulously. "Do tell."

With a heavy sigh, the knight took a sip of his drink before elaborating, "Master Yoda privately explained to me that in light of my killing the Sith warrior and saving my master, I was to be knighted. At first, I hesitated. It just didn't feel right for me to skip Trials. Having predicted my reaction, Master Yoda told me both he and Master Windu conferred earlier and agreed that it was my decision. However, if I chose to follow tradition, I needed to have Qui-Gon's permission."

"Let me guess. He said _No._"

A sadness overtook the young knight as he shook his head. "I never got the chance to ask. While walking back to the recovery room, Master Yoda and I could hear Qui-Gon and Mace Windu in the middle of a heated exchange. Mace was broaching the possibility of my taking Trials, but Master was adamantly claiming they were unnecessary. He insisted that it was of the utmost importance that I be be knighted immediately for he had a new padawan to train. After which, he stated quite clearly that he was done with me, that he had cut me loose and that I wasn't his concern anymore."

Xanatos let out a deep breath he was holding.

"Until then, I naively thought I'd actually overcome the insecure feelings I had as a rejected thirteen year old initiate, but the painful memories just came rushing back. Suddenly, it didn't matter if I was only to be knighted out of expediency. I had no intention of staying where I was no longer welcome. So I gave him what he wanted. I told Master Yoda to knight me on the spot."

The young man recalled the event with a deadpan voice and expression. "I felt totally numb. I knelt and after a few ritual words were spoken, Qui-Gon cut off my braid. It was a rather somber moment. No one said a word until I stood and thanked Qui-Gon for the time and effort he invested in me...then I couldn't get away fast enough."

Silence settled between the two until the former Jedi pointed out, "It's not a weakness to want respect, especially if you've earned it. Not to mention, it's a real kick in the teeth to desperately want your master's approval and be bitterly disappointed."

The ginger head nodded. "Though contrary to what you might think, my self-image isn't so bent out of shape that I consider myself a complete washout as a Jedi. Simply living up to Qui-Gon Jinn's standards made me work and strive harder any of my other peers. It's just that I've always come away with the sinking feeling that I've let him down. That I was never good enough, let alone anyone special."

"That statement couldn't be further from the truth, Obi-Wan. You had the impossible task of living in my shadow and even if you were the _perfect padawan_, as I've heard you've been dubbed, trust me, Qui-Gon Jinn would have never admitted it."

Obi-Wan modestly blushed at the reference to his well bandied moniker and abruptly changed the subject, "All things considered, I'm done recounting my sob story. It's your turn, Xanatos. Care to share any depressing master/apprentice stories with me. I've never actually heard the first hand account of your fall from grace."

"The night's still young. I may very well unload a tale or two myself," the Telosian amicably answered as he ordered the most expensive bottle of vintage Alderrean wine available. "You do realize, you'll have to go back to Coruscant and face him eventually."

"It may be a while," the knight reasoned, "the Jedi are in constant demand and spread pretty thin throughout the galaxy. There's plenty of field work to be had."

Downing another drink, Xanatos was frank. "You sell yourself way too short, Obi-Wan. You actually saved him from becoming an bitter lonely old man. After I turned, it was _you_ who healed the scars I left."

The young man begged to differ, "You give me too much credit. Anyway it's hard to forget how badly he didn't wanted me in the first place. How I had to practically force him into accepting me as his padawan. In the end, if I'm totally honest with myself, all I was, was someone to keep him occupied until the one he truly wanted came along."

"The man's an oblivious fool who's probably realized by now the blunders he's made concerning you and is kicking himself as we speak."

"Perhaps," Obi-Wan smiled. "More than likely, he calmly accepted my departure and simply moved on with his life."

Xanatos pointed his finger at the Jedi in emphasis, "Something you should do as well. There's no room for doubt. Your successful mission here proves you can stand on your own. It's time to move forward without looking back."

"Is that more of your expert opinion?"

"Just some friendly advice. It seemed like an eternity before I let go of my obsession with vengeance. Until I realized that the vendetta was eating me alive from the inside out. Make no mistake, I still have serious issues with our former master. I simply refuse to let my negative emotions for the man ruin the quality of my life any further."

The younger man looked upon his companion with a new found admiration. "You've mellowed. You certainly don't carry that aura of lethal darkness anymore. There's a definite difference between you and that purely evil Sith monstrosity I encountered on Naboo."

A sly smile graced the noble's lips. "Careful, or you'll ruin my reputation." Raising his glass, Xanatos toasted, "To Knight Kenobi. With special commendation for managing to survive an apprenticeship with the renown, but obstinate Qui-Gon Jinn."

A lighter-hearted Obi-Wan grinned as the two clinked glasses, "It was very decent of you to stop by, Xan," he said then added sincerely, "I appreciate the sympathetic ear and understanding shoulder to lean on."

"Don't mention it, little brother. Now, let start working on that hangover you'll live to regret tomorrow, meanwhile I'll tell you the tale of my final days as a Jedi..."


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing here on Coruscant?" demanded the familiar baritone voice, stopping the noble in his tracks.

"Off World business, naturally." The answer was accompanied with a devilish smile. "And since I was in the vicinity, I thought I'd take a tour of my old stomping grounds. Just for old times sake."

"You don't fool me for an instant, Xanatos. What are you really doing behind Temple walls again?"

"Not that it's any of your business, Master Jinn, I'm visiting a sick friend. A mutual acquaintance, in fact. You remember...Obi-Wan Kenobi...your old loyal and devoted padawan. The one that you casually blew off like an annoying gnat on your tunic sleeve."

The older man ignored the cutting remark, "Obi-Wan is ill?"

"Nothing a few days in a bacta tank couldn't remedy. Apparently, the negotiations on Seca Torres escalated into violence. He was injured while protecting the royal members of the peace delegation. You needn't worry. As you well know, he's quite resilient. Able to bounce back from all kinds of severely inflicted wounds, both _mental_ as well as physical."

Unease crept in as Qui-Gon realized exactly what the Telosian was subtly alluding to. "I don't know what game you're playing, but whatever it is, I'm sure you're up to no good."

"Oh, don't be so overly dramatic...and don't bother alerting security either." Pointing to the official visitor's pass attached to his velvet ebony cloak, the younger man smugly informed, "I'm here with Council's approval."

Yoda and Mace have plenty to account for, Jinn thought to himself. Not informing him of Obi-Wan's injury was one thing, but allowing Xanatos free reign within the Jedi halls was another. Eyeing the ornately wrapped package gingerly resting in the Telosian's arms, the master suspiciously inquired, "What's in the box?"

Xanatos chuckled, "No need to panic. It's already been scanned and is 'not' the insidious bomb you were probably expecting. If you must know, it's a get-well package full of tassel cakes. Obi-Wan has grown particularly fond of my pastry chef's Alderrean rum laced confections, so I thought I'd indulge his sweet tooth while he was recuperating."

Qui-Gon's eyes narrowed, "How long have you been on such friendly terms with Obi-Wan?"

Gesturing with an elegant wave of his hand, "Oh...ever since he was knighted." Abruptly, his tone shifted from cordial to severe. "It was a difficult time for him... A time when he found himself alone and sorely in need of some moral support."

"Which, I'm sure, _you_ graciously provided."

Matching the Jedi's sarcasm with venom, Xanatos countered, "I was happy to oblige. I related to him straightaway. Fully comprehending exactly what it felt like to become alienated from my master and to have him walk away from me."

The barb didn't appear to phase the older man, but his eyes flickered for a nanosecond signifying the remark had struck a nerve. He hotly responded, "Don't try to paint me as a villain, Xanatos. You play the part much more convincingly than I."

Exuding icy cool, the noble fired back. "Only you would see things as purely black and white. You may envision me as 'the apprentice from your nightmares', but you were also far from 'the master of my dreams'."

Crossing his arms and rolling his eyes with detachment, the Jedi replied, "If you're trying to provoke me, you're not succeeding."

"Ah..yes. The unflappable, intractable Qui-Gon Jinn. Tell me, old master of mine..," Xanatos goaded, "...how do you sleep at night knowing you so heartlessly and callously kicked Obi-Wan to the wayside?"

Momentarily losing his composure, Jinn strongly denied, "I did no such thing." At his former pupil's knowing smirk, he somewhat relented, "I thought I was giving him what he always wanted."

"What _he_ wanted?" Xanatos snorted. "Come, come, Qui-Gon. Using your highly touted diplomatic doublespeak, are we? Wasn't it more imperative for you to acquire what _you_ wanted. Just answer me this. Being nominated for Trials is regarded by many as the most defining moment in one's apprenticeship. I'm sure you felt the satisfying thrill of achievement when Grandmaster Dooku promoted you. Why then, for Sith sake didn't you at least give Obi-Wan some consideration before performing your 'let's trade in one old padawan for a nice shiny new one' routine before Council."

The Jedi felt no obligation to answer, yet in his defense rationalized, "There was no time for explanations. I only did what I believed to be the best for all those concerned under the circumstances."

"You did the unforgivable," Xan accused. "You've always made Obi-Wan pay for my mistakes. He enriched your life by giving it meaning and purpose again and you repaid him by casting him aside without ever giving him his due."

"Obi-Wan left on his own."

"_After_...he was knighted," the noble stressed. "But prior to that, you never once sought to seek him out to make peace. It was Obi-Wan who apologized to you after you jettisoned him for your 'chosen one.' Then, to add insult to injury, you wouldn't even consider letting him take Trials. So eager to move on to your new pet project, weren't you?"

Desiring an end to the confrontation, the master calmly pointed out. "This topic of conversation has absolutely nothing to do with you."

Xanatos suavely demurred. "That depends entirely on your point of view." Citing his former mentor's own oft repeated philosophy was met with stone cold silence. For one last attempt at seeking the truth, the younger man was willing to soften his stand. "After all our years together, I know you well enough. You can be as warm hearted as a sweet baby ewok or as iron clad tough as an ornery rancor. Look, I realize that you sacrificed Obi-Wan for what you believed was the greater good. You always were stubbornly bantha-headed when it came to your convictions." Shaking his head perplexed, "What I want to know is why you gave him the cold shoulder brush off afterwards."

Jinn's seemed sadly placid, his eyes mildly translucent. "You shouldn't stick your nose into things that are none of your business, Xanatos. Don't you have a galaxy-wide corporation to run?"

Unruffled by being put off yet again, the noble resigned himself to the fact that no satisfying answers were forthcoming. He flashed a roguish smile before cautioning, "Tread carefully, Master Jinn. I can sense a pattern emerging. Spoiling a padawan rotten can lead to him turning. Better you should lean on your new prodigy like the disciplinarian you were to Obi-Wan or chances are you'll end up with another Dark Jedi...like me."

With that final thought, the young man slightly tipped his head in deference before brushing past Qui-Gon, leaving a dour, unsettled master in his wake.

* * *

"I must be rubbing off on you. This classic Bordeaux is excellent."

"Give proper credit where it's actually due. It was a token of appreciation from the Monarch of Amaldar Prime."

"Since when are Jedi diplomats in the habit of accepting gratuities?"

"It was either that or the hand of his eldest daughter in marriage."

"Prudent selection."

After refilling his guest's glass, the recovering knight took a seat and cheerfully popped a delicate tassel cake into his mouth. "I take it the reason for your visit here was two-fold."

Reclined leisurely on the comfortable couch, Xanatos stretched and cupped his hands behind his head. "As fond of you as I am, Obi-Wan, the truth is, if not for dropping by to check up on you, I would have just clandestinely met with Council and snuck out the back way leaving no one the wiser. Or better yet simply sent my dependable courier."

"You must have turned quite a few heads when you made your way through the Temple corridors...considering your notorious reputation as the infamous _fallen_ Jedi."

"Well, there's that and the fact that my dashing dark attire rather stands out in a sea of patented Jedi beige. The minions minded their own business though, except for one particular individual who had the audacity to approach me."

The younger man curiously raised an eyebrow and teased with good humor, "Accosted by one of your old romantic conquests, were you? Or did an upstart knight brazenly challenge you to a lightsaber duel?"

Xanatos sat up and leaned forward. "I had the distinct displeasure of being waylaid by our former master."

Bright turquoise eyes widened, "Were there fireworks?"

"Nothing spectacular. Merely a couple of volatile salvos tossed back and forth. We were both actually quite civil to one another." Deftly, the noble sidestepped to another subject, "So now that you're finally back, are you apprehensive about meeting up with him again?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "After nearly fourteen months of non-stop missions and our frequent comm calls, I've more or less found my bearings." He snickered and rubbed his sore shoulder. "Still, I'd rather be out in the field if not for this blaster wound I caught on Seca Torres."

"All for a good cause. Your actions saved the crown prince's life," reminded the older man, who then furrowed his brow. "Funny...Qui-Gon seemed surprised to discover from me that you were injured. I had assumed he would have at least kept up to date with the harrowing exploits of your burgeoning career."

The knight shrugged. "It's perfectly understandable. He's got other priorities now."

"You may think he's totally obliterated you from his memory, Obi-Wan, but take it from me, I believe you still weigh very heavily on the old man's mind."

"And what do you base that theory on," the Jedi wondered with amused disbelief. Suddenly, realization dawned as he put two and two together. Feeling touched rather than miffed for his friend's forwardness, the young man queried, "Xan...Why'd you bring me up with Qui-Gon? Wasn't it you who advised me to not look back and move on with my life."

Releasing a heavy sigh, the older man confessed. "It's not only about you, Obi-Wan. It's about me, too. In order to truly let go of the past, we both need to find some sort of closure. We're all hurting because of perceived betrayals. Be honest and admit that in some way you felt betrayed. I certainly felt it. I'd stake my life that Qui-Gon's has felt it also. In his case, he'd probably lay claim to being stabbed in the back a number of times." He ran his hand through his jet black hair, "And it'll only get worse. Just what do you imagine the future will hold the day 'the chosen one' deceives his master? If Qui-Gon's actions run par for the course, he'll turn away from his "golden child" and then what?"

Healer's orders strictly prohibited liquor for the recovering patient. Even so, Obi-Wan retrieved another glass, pouring himself some Bordeaux before taking a long drink. A look of dread befell the young man's face as he spoke with a stricken certainty that sent chills down his companion's spine. "...Then what, you ask...Would you believe the fall of the Republic and the end of the universe as we know it?"

* * *

**ImaPirateArr** - Thanks!

**funyun** - Thanks for the encouragement!

**Phoenix Red Lion** - Thank you! Xanatos in this fic is not as evil as canon Xanatos. He's definitely got a naughty and a nice side.

**MegumiFuu** - Thank you! I'm so pleased you like Xanatos.

**The Burninator Named Trogdor** - Thanks! Xanatos is a wonderful character. This is AU so he never actually died. He turned and was a baddie, but in this fic he didn't perform most of the horrible crimes against the Jedi that Jude Watson wrote about.

**khentkawes** - Thank you for your most kind remarks about the dialogue and characterization.

**charie** - Thanks!

**Geri K** - Thank you! Xan and Obi are a terrific team.

**LiMiYa** - Thank you! I think it's wonderful that you were able to pick up so much of what I was hoping to convey.

**Max** - Thanks! Qui-Gon treatment of Obi-Wan irked me too.

**i luv ewansmile** - Thank you! You're so right about Qui-Gon.

**anaticulapraecantrix**-Thanks!

**the rabid plot bunny** - Thank you!

I deeply appreciate you all for reading and taking the time to respond.


	3. Chapter 3

"You rarely frequently these particular gardens unless deeply troubled, my friend." Qui-Gon looked up from his unsuccessful attempt at meditation to find the concerned countenance of Mace Windu peering down at him. "Is there a problem with your padawan?"

"Most definitely...but not the one you're thinking of. I ran into Xanatos today." Rising to his feet, the master addressed the council member with reproach. "You've known about Xanatos and his association with Obi-Wan all along, haven't you?"

Mace freely admitted, "Not only did Yoda and I know about it. We arranged for them to meet after Obi-Wan's first mission."

A look of surprise followed by betrayal crossed Jinn's face. "Why Xanatos of all people? Do you honestly believe him to be a good influence for an impressionable new knight? He _turned_ for Force sake."

Windu held up his hand in order to stem Jinn's tirade. "Who better would understand the complexities of a master/padawan relationship with you other than your former apprentice. Besides, Obi-Wan is sharp and a fine judge of character. Xanatos may not be considered Jedi material anymore, but if you look behind the facade he maintains, you'll find that he's no longer the twisted individual who wished you and the Order an abundance of ill will."

As the pair began to casually stroll through the gardens, they continued to converse.

The highly skeptical master wondered, "And just how do you know that he is worthy to be trusted?"

"He's an extremely influential and resourceful man, who possesses an impressive cadre of contacts and informants..." explained Mace before reluctantly revealing, "...And for quite some time now, he has been secretly providing the Council with invaluable information that's been vital to the security of the Republic as well as the Jedi."

"You sound as if his character has done a complete about-face."

"Oh, he's no choirboy," the council member chortled, then astutely clarified. "He's a ruthless, shrewd and cunning businessman who skates precariously along the edges of light and dark. I've also heard that he still skillfully wields a lightsaber...quite lethally."

Qui-Gon looked at the ground seemingly dumbfounded. "I never would have guessed that he had changed a whit." Raising his head, he inquired. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Xanatos preferred for us not to. Obviously, there are still old resentments that haven't been resolved between the two of you. Anyway, the fewer who know, the better."

"I take it Obi-Wan has been informed."

"Xanatos told him himself." Mace affirmed. "Your former apprentices have grown very close."

"So, I've learned. Earlier today, I was the unfortunate recipient of the brunt of the Lord from Telos' wrath. Like you and Yoda, he very vocally expressed his indignation at my treatment of Obi-Wan." The master suddenly stopped, turned to the councilman and pointedly asked, "Was that also the reason why you failed to apprise me of his injury during his mission to Seca Torres?"

Windu's disposition darkened. "Need I quote what you declared to me on Naboo. You were emphatic that you were done with him...you had cut him loose and he wasn't your concern anymore...He had only just miraculously saved your life, but you severed his braid without fanfare and you allowed him to leave as a reluctant knight."

The council member's stern presence intimidated many, but not Qui-Gon who considered him a close friend ever since adolescence.

"Do you really think, I don't care for Obi-Wan at all or even Xanatos for that matter?" Taking a deep breath, the master uttered with banked emotion. "They were _my boys_...I took each of them in their awkward youth and raised them into young men. I poured my heart and soul into training them both into being Jedi that I would feel proud and honored to serve along side." Jinn sighed with bitter resignation. "The reality is my time with them is over. My focus has always been on the 'here and now'... and right _now_ I have a new padawan to train to knighthood."

"If your concern rests solely with your 'chosen one' then perhaps you should seriously ask yourself if Obi-Wan's reticence over the boy was simply due to what you perceived to be a rejected padawan's jealousy."

It irked him that his friend obviously knew something but was being purposely vague. Pondering the question, Qui-Gon recalled with displeasure how Obi-Wan had sided against him and with Council about Anakin's training. His former apprentice always was a stickler for the Jedi Code. No...he tempered. That assessment was unfair and inaccurate. More often than not, it was his faithful apprentice who played the familiar role of mediator between the rebellious Jedi master and the staid Jedi Council. Jinn opened himself up to the Force for answers and drifted back to the start of the Naboo mission.

_"I've got a bad feeling about this..."_

The master distinctly remembered his pupil's uneasy observation and how he had responded by reminding him to stay in the moment. Inevitably, the young man had been right, of course. His gifts in the unifying force were undeniably strong. Then came the stark revelation.

"Obi-Wan saw something. He had a premonition...a vision, didn't he?"

Mace did not reply. Placing a hand on his friend's shoulder he advised, "Qui-Gon, make up with Obi-Wan. Since he's on the mend, I don't see him hanging around Coruscant for much longer. He gave you another chance at life. Don't waste it or you'll regret it."

* * *

_"...Would you believe the fall of the Republic and the end of the universe as we know it?"_

"I'd dazzle you with a witty retort, only I've a sneaking suspicion you're deadly serious. Care to enlighten me, my friend?"

"I know that I sound like an obtuse cryptic soothsayer..."

"Do you realize you've actually just compared yourself to the little green troll."

Obi-Wan smiled, thankful for the brief levity. Then, he stood with his back to his companion, deeply exhaling as he prepared to dredge up an unpleasant memory. "At the start of the Naboo mission, I began having visions...about horrible conflict...great suffering...the death of Qui-Gon." He turned to address Xanatos. "You've probably been briefed on what occurred during and after the battle with the Sith, but did you know that our master's last words...in fact, his _only_ words when he thought he lay there dying were for me to train the boy."

Struck incredulous, the noble's jar dropped, "He was obligating you to take on a padawan even though you weren't even knighted yet? Not to mention burdening you with one you hadn't chosen yourself and had serious qualms about?" He shook his head exasperated. "Unbelievable..."

"At that very moment, I would have promised him anything, but suddenly, a red light warning danger went off in my head and I fell into another vision. This time they were more vivid images of death, desolation and destruction. I was desperately torn since I felt strongly that the fate of this possible future rested entirely on my answer to his last request. Finally, I looked him straight in the eye as I held him in my arms and told him that my decision was unequivocally..._No._"

Without missing a beat, Xanatos adamantly attested. "You did the right thing, Obi-Wan. Don't you dare doubt yourself."

"Ironically, you brought up the subject of betrayal, Xan. You should have seen his reaction," the young man painfully recalled. "It was utter stunned disappointment." He unconsciously bit his lower lip for a second. "Immediately, I started pouring all the healing energy I could muster into his chest wound. Fortunately the surge of force power was sufficient enough to sustain him until help could arrive."

"Are you under the grand illusion that you failed him because you didn't cave into his wishes? Listen to me, Obi-Wan," the Telosian reassured, "You were honoring Qui-Gon by adhering to his teachings. You followed your instincts and weren't driven by your emotions for the man. You did the right thing."

"I know." Looking down at his hands, the young Jedi confided, "It's just difficult to accept how badly our relationship ended. We managed to grow into what I believed was an effective team and we shared so many memorable as well as trying times together." He wistfully recollected. "When I was a child, he was larger than life to me and it meant so much being acknowledged as his apprentice. I'll always feel privileged having been granted the opportunity to learn at his side."

"You may think I'm lying through my teeth, Obi-Wan," remarked Xanatos candidly, "but I feel exactly the same way. It's only logical that the ones you care for the most, are those capable of inflicting the deepest wounds to your heart. Experience has taught me that the hurt never entirely goes away. Unless matters are resolved, the best you can do is manage to cope with it and hope it doesn't fester into something ugly and detrimental to your life."

"I've never known you to be so philosophical. I've also never heard of anyone who _turned_ finding his way back to the light. What happened to you, Xan. What ultimately made you change?"

Deliberately evading the issue, a pensive Xanatos replied, "That's another story for another time." He poured himself some Bordeaux and redirected the topic. "So, do you feel your visions will still eventually come to pass even though you saved Qui-Gon?"

The knight shrugged, "It's completely out of my hands and all for the better. The boy adores and worships Qui-Gon as his hero. I'm certain he would have never fully respected or trusted any other Jedi as his master. So it's up to Qui-Gon to keep the 'chosen one' firmly dedicated to the light now. Only time will tell what the future holds."

* * *

After a few days of brooding, Qui-Gon Jinn made his way towards the Knight's Tower. It hadn't occurred to him until he stepped into the lift that he didn't even know his former padawan's apartment number and had to look it up in the Temple directory.

Waiting a bit restlessly after chiming, Jinn was mildly taken aback when the door slid open to reveal Obi-Wan's good friend Bant.

The greeting was respectful, but stiff, "Master Jinn."

"Healer Eerin. I was looking for Obi-Wan. Is he here?"

"Obi's seeing Xanatos off. Unfortunately, I have no idea when he intends to return since he did mention wanting to visit the meditation gardens while he was back. I'm just here tidying up a bit."

Feeling downcast, the man sadly replied, "Oh...another time perhaps."

The mon calamarian didn't think it possible, but she felt sorry at the older Jedi's disappointment. Though it vexed her how terribly the man before her had hurt her best friend, she felt she still had to extend him the courtesy due his stature.

"I'm sure Obi wouldn't mind if you would care to wait."

The master was sincerely grateful, "Thank you."

As the man entered and moved about the room, he recognized that particular brilliant presence that had been missing from his life since Naboo. The warm and cozy place carried Obi-Wan's special imprint. Jinn admired the simple decor. From the painted pastel walls, the comfortable plush sofa and chairs with colorful throws strewn across their backs, to the tasteful hanging artwork and immaculate work area stacked with piles of datapads and research flimsies.

Several holos caught the Jedi's eye. Most appeared to be recent and consisted mainly of Obi-Wan and his friends. A few that stood out to the master prominently featured Obi-Wan and Xanatos in attendance at a festive affair. Their ebullient smiles lit up their faces. The obvious camaraderie on display did not rankle Qui-Gon as it had before. Instead, he felt a deep sense of loss for it drove home with clarity what his mistakes had cost him in making way for Anakin.

"Those were taken a few cycles ago on Telos at a surprise naming day celebration thrown for me by Xanatos."

The unmistakable cultured voice slightly startled the master who was so preoccupied with the holos and his innermost thoughts that he didn't hear the departure of Bant nor Knight Kenobi's arrival.

* * *

**00mrdragon00** - Thanks! Xanatos does indeed play a big role in this story.

**REV042175** - Thank you! Xan is definitely quite different from canon and so is Qui-Gon. I agree that Qui's often portrayed as the perfect master, but I'd like to think that both he and Xan are more human. I'm really pleased that you think the harshness of Qui's character is believable.

**Cassi** - Thanks! Not to worry. There may be a little bit of Ani, but no Anakin/Padme.

**the rabid plot bunny** - Thank you! It was finished as a one shot and I was reluctant to write more, but the response has been so positive that I though that I'd give it a go.

**funyun** - Thank you! Stopping Qui-Gon from screwing up Anakin is definitely important, along with everyone finding some closure. I'm delighted you like my writing style. Dialogue seems to come easiest to me. Can't guarantee a happy ending, but you never can tell. Obi has moved on, but he's still hurting. Lol! Even Obi doesn't give a darn about doctor's orders when he needs a drink.

**The Burninator Named Trogdor** - Thanks! & Happy Belated Birthday! I very glad that the story brightened your day and I'm so happy you like Xanatos and his friendship with Obi-Wan. They really do have a lot in common. Qui is ripe for bashing in this story. If everyone can work out their differences, I'm sure the future will not end up as tragically as the canon saga.

**Nelarun** - Thanks! I'm glad you like Obi and Xan. You expressed yourself perfectly. Xan definitely has a lighter side to him and I'm pleased you found him appealing.

**MegumiFuu** - Thank you! Xan really laid into Qui-Gon and he deserved it. Your image of Xan showing his badge was right on. You'll find out more about Mace and Yoda in this chapter. I'm delighted you like Obi-Wan and really loved your description of him. A scene between Ani and Xan is a super idea, but no promises.

**charie** - Thank you! Hope you like this new chapter.

**LiMiYa** - Thank you! I'm so pleased you enjoyed the confrontation. They were indeed biting and sarcastic. I had hoped that Xan and Qui's personalities would come through. Anakin's training is more or less on track and you will find out what Obi and Qui have to say to each other very soon.

I'm especially grateful to you all for reading and reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

Qui-Gon took a long moment to take in the full appearance of his former apprentice. He could not help but be impressed by the confident, poised and accomplished knight before him.

"Your shielding is excellent. I didn't sense you at all."

"It comes in handy in my line of work," Obi-Wan quipped as he draped his cloak over the nearest armchair and motioned for the older man to take a seat. "You look well. May I offer you some refreshment?"

Although Kenobi's demeanor seemed good natured and serene, Jinn could feel the thread of underlying tension beneath the surface. "No...thank you. I heard you were recently injured on a mission. You appear fully recovered."

"I'm practically good as new." asserted the young man dispelling the seriousness of his condition. "I've survived worse blaster wounds in the past. To what may I owe the unexpected pleasure of this visit?"

Rather than dawdle with small talk, the master cut to the heart of the matter. "Something has just come to my attention that I need confirmation on." Looking directly into the knight's eyes, he queried. "Were you encountering visions during our mission to Naboo?"

The young Jedi didn't even blink at the mention of the sensitive subject. Rather, he contemplated whether it was worth the effort to enlighten a man who's focus was firmly predicated on the _here and now._ "And why would this information be of any interest or importance to you at this late stage? It's a foregone conclusion that you're training Anakin."

It was a fair question. In the past, the Jedi instructor often tried to stifle his pupil's natural gift by impressing upon him the value of listening more to the _Living Force_. Qui-Gon didn't want to confess that his atypical interest was greatly motivated by his concern for his new padawan. That as a master he worried about failing him as he felt he did with Xanatos and most recently with Obi-Wan.

"Then, it's true." Jinn mildly chided. "You were experiencing visions and yet you didn't inform me."

"Confiding in you was not an option." The knight explained in his defense. "You were rather unapproachable. I distinctly recall you purposely shielding from me and keeping your distance believing I was no more than a sullen, spurned child."

Qui-Gon remembered how solitary and brooding Obi-Wan had been on the trip back to Naboo. He berated himself. How had he misread his padawan so badly? Returning back to the subject at hand, he inquired. "Could you ascertain whether your visions pertained to Anakin at all?"

"What does it matter?" the young man reckoned. "Be honest. Would you really take me seriously if I were to tell you that your 'chosen one' had the potential to bring down the the entire Jedi Order and the Republic as well."

The master grew weary of having to constantly defend his new charge. "Obi-Wan...everyone has the capacity lurking within them to cause great harm to his fellow man. Xanatos is a prime example."

His ire piqued, but Obi-Wan deftly subdued it, insisting with controlled calm. "He had his reasons and I would appreciate it if you would kindly refrain from maligning Xanatos in my presence." At Qui-Gon's nod of acquiescence, he continued. "In answer to your statement, I'm not speaking of mere modest manslaughter, but annihilation on a galactic scale."

"Surely you jest," the older man dubiously replied.

Shaking his head in dismay, the knight wondered, "Why even bother come here to cross-examine me, if you've no intention of heeding a word I say?"

"I don't wish to antagonize you, Obi-Wan. It's just that it's never been in my nature to openly embrace 'what-if' scenarios. You know well enough by now that I seek only to follow the Will of the Force."

"Yes.." Kenobi conceded. "...However one man's interpretation of the Will of the Force may be quite different from another's. If you must know, the images I experienced were horrific and the primary reason why I refused your dying request." Distress shone in the knight's eyes. "I _saw_ that the outcome would have been catastrophic...Almost as bad as the look clearly etched upon your face when I told you 'No'...Admit it...I let you down..._terribly_."

"The only thing I'm willing to admit is that I could have handled things far better than I did on our last mission." Jinn stated with conviction. "I _don't_ regret my decision to promote you...I'll always regret _how_ I did it, but never why." The master then tried to placate by rationalizing. "Whenever a desperate situation arose in the past, you were always one to empathize with others in need and more than once selflessly gave of yourself in sacrifice. I thought you were going to support me under the circumstances. I depended on you to understand."

Obi-Wan shook his head and refuted. "What you expected from me was blind obedience. You refused to acknowledge that I had my own valid insights and you dismissed my every attempt to express my point of view. I could not in good conscience share your belief for a cause I knew could conceivably go wrong with devastating consequences." He assailed. "How could you have asked that of me knowing good and well my ambivalent feelings about the boy?"

"Anakin is of immense importance." The older Jedi stressed. "I promised Shmi he would be well looked after." He then expounded, "I entrusted him to you because he would have benefited from both our influences. You may have been young, but you would have been a shining example to any prospective student. I could have died in peace knowing the 'chosen one' was left in good hands."

"Don't you see." The knight contended. "Unlike most initiates, he carries emotional baggage in the form of a strong attachment to his mother. The potential for problems are still ripe if he's not handled properly. Let me assure you, tragic repercussions would have arisen had you perished and I had done exactly as you asked and trained Anakin in your place."

"It's futile bickering about assumptions now." Qui-Gon argued. "I don't discount your visions, Obi-Wan. But, the fact of the matter remains, thanks to you...I did _not _die...Anakin _is_ my padawan...and the future _is still _in motion."

Yielding, the young man placed extra emphasis on his words, "So long as you understand that the responsibility for the fate of the future rests in your hands."

* * *

Qui-Gon wistfully lamented as he took a sip of the drink his host had graciously provided. "You have just reminded me how much I have woefully missed your culinary skills, Obi-Wan. Especially your exceptional ability to brew the perfect cup of tea. Alas, these days both Anakin and I subsist mainly on my simple fare and frequent trips to the refectory."

"I find it quaint that what you miss most about me is my cooking," the knight noted before pointing out, "but then again I suppose, the kitchen is simply another area where you found my abilities most _capable_."

The master heavily sighed at the off-handed remark and set his tea mug down. "Do you actually believe I was lying when I declared you ready for your Trials?"

"I'll reply only if you answer me first," said Obi-Wan skirting the question. "Were it not for Anakin, would you have so diligently pushed for my promotion that very same day?" When Jinn did not immediately respond, the young Jedi was quick to deduce. "I was good enough to pass, but not to be given an 100 percent approval rating by you. If I were, you would have a least given me some inkling before hand in preparation. It's a bitter pill to swallow when a mentor claims that I still have a lot to learn only to find out moments later that said mentor announces that he has no more left to teach me."

Deep down, Jinn knew there was credence to Xanatos' accusation. He had never properly given Obi-Wan his due and now he despaired that it was too little...too late. "If you want reassurances..."

"Lauding me today is totally unnecessary. Since being an active knight I've learned through experience, trial and error what my own strengths and limitations are. What I want to know is the real reason why you rushed ahead on Naboo and fought alone when you've always taught me that it was to our advantage that we fight as a team."

"I had to press him. I couldn't let him escape. The queen was in danger."

"But you were tiring and all you had to do was wait a moment for me to catch up."

"Obi-Wan, why should this trouble you? After all, you succeeded where I failed. It was you, who slew the first Sith in a millennia. You, who are reverently touted as _the Sith Killer._"

Not letting the subject drop, the young Jedi pursued the matter. "You were afraid for me, weren't you? You were afraid he was going to kill me, so you took him on alone. And then, when you were lying mortally wounded on the reactor room floor, your fear for me escalated because you didn't believe I stood a chance one-on-one against my deadly adversary."

"You're wrong, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon vehemently disputed in a commanding voice that brook no denial. "There is so much more to combat than just power and skill. Communion with the Force is also an invaluable asset to any warrior. Something in which you brilliantly excel. I won't lie and say that my actions weren't affected at all by my concerns for you, but that vulnerability was a reflection of _my_ weakness and absolutely not my estimation of your talents."

Jinn pondered the tea leaves at the bottom of his mug for a while before continuing to speak. "I let you go, Obi-Wan, basically because I had faith that you possessed the will and perseverance to transform yourself into the fine Jedi that you are today. Your valiant efforts on Naboo are a testament to how deserving you are of your knighthood."

"My performance on Naboo was partially driven by rage and vengeance," the young man revealed. "Only in the end, when all seemed lost did I manage calm myself enough to turn possible defeat into victory. In my mind, my actions didn't merit such an honor. That's why I wanted to take my Trials."

For the first time, Qui-Gon appeared contrite. "If I was cold and distant to you, it was because I had to sever our ties cleanly. In deliberately cutting you off, you had to adapt and learn to survive on your own without any kind of guidance from me. Our relationship was a turbulent one at the onset and it fostered within you your one major flaw...your earnest desire to seek my approval. I'm guilty of nurtuing that shortcoming for it brought out a fierce dedication and determination within you to achieve your highest potential and beyond. Unfair though it may seem, I only sought to do what I felt was best for you, Obi-Wan."

"So, I am supposed to accept your hard-hearted tactics simply because in your opinion, it was all for my own good?"

"Obi-Wan, I care for you a great deal. I always have."

"I'm sure you do to a certain degree, but the truth is even your presence here today was not a social call to check up on my recovery, but was primarily a fact finding visit centering around your worries over Anakin."

There was still more to discuss, but before the older Jedi could commence his attempt at reconciliation, his comlink rang out. A scowl marred his leonine face after answering the call. "It's an urgent summons from Council. I'm afraid I have to leave."

"Duty calls," the knight remarked knowingly.

There was an awkward silence as the master stood. Time was short and the ironically, for the Order's finest diplomat, the feelings he needed to convey simply would not come forth.

"You'd best not keep them waiting," the younger man advised. "They can be a most impatient lot at times."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Take care of yourself, Obi-Wan."

The Jedi replied succinctly. "May the Force Be With You."

As Jinn walked away from the apartment, a depressing observation suddenly occurred to him. During their entire encounter, his former apprentice had neither referred to him by name or by his honorific title. He sighed in weary acceptance as he continued on to his meeting with Council.

* * *

**the rabid plot bunny** - Thanks so much for your encouraging feedback!

**MegumiFuu** - Yes. It felt so good being able to have Obi-Wan say "No." Hope most of your questions were answered by the recent post. Thanks for reading.

**charie** - Thank you for your wonderful comment and I hope I didn't make you wait too long.

**The Burninator Named Trogdor** - Lol! I'm not actually sure how much Qui bashing will come out of this latest chapter, but you never can tell. I'm so happy you enjoy the conversations between Xan and Obi. You're so right that Xan provides good support for his friend. Bant's a terrific canon character, but I don't believe she plays a major part in this story. Thanks for responding. I'm always interested in your views.

**Nelarun** - Thanks for your very kind words. Qui-Gon does take a little spin on a guilt trip in this chapter. Glad you like Xanatos.

A huge thank you to everyone reading and responding.


	5. Chapter 5

The bleary eyed knight stifled a yawn, "You wake me up in the middle of the night...Insist I clad myself in black and hustle me aboard your sleek shiny starship...When are you finally going to tell me what this is all about, Xan?"

After conferring over coordinates and instructions with the pilot, the Telosian turned to his companion. "What are you so worried about?...That I've absconded with you only to go traipsing about the galaxy on some intergalactic joyride?"

"Hardly," Obi-Wan sharply surmised. "It's just you seem upset and judging by the speed we're traveling...in a blasted hurry. Without a doubt something's urgently important and obviously it concerns us both."

"My apologies for my mysterious nature and our hasty departure, however time is of the essence." Xanatos brushed back his dark hair and allayed, "Let's adjourn to the galley. I'll get us something to drink and we'll talk."

* * *

"How informed are you about Qui-Gon's recent activities?" the former Jedi inquired while pouring two steaming cups of caffe.

"I know that his presence was requested by Council for something significant the other day. Which struck me as rather strange. He's been Coruscant-bound since Naboo due to the seriousness of his injury and the preliminary training his new padawan. I thought they froze him from the official field duty roster indefinitely."

Raising his cup of caffe to his lips, the noble asked arching his eyebrow. "And you know this _how?_"

The young Jedi, feeling guilty, dropped his eyes for a second and admitted. "Qui-Gon stopped by unexpectedly to see me." He explained, "I was going to comm you eventually, Xan but, I simply wanted to sort out my feelings about the whole encounter first."

"From your response, I gather things didn't go well."

"It felt so incredibly awkward finally seeing him after all this time and especially after the unpleasant circumstances of our last meeting," Obi-Wan slightly cringed recollecting his stark rushed knighting on Naboo. "Calling him _Qui-Gon_ seemed inappropriate since he never gave me leave to and acknowledging him as _master_ would only have left me feeling like a lowly padawan again. So the entire time he was there, I didn't formally address him at all." The knight disappointedly sighed. "I soon caught on that the crux of his visit was to find out about my visions and to establish what part, if any, Anakin played in the full scheme of things."

"I don't suppose after sharing your insights with him that any of it happened to sink in, did it?"

Sipping his caffe, the Jedi shrugged. "He claimed he didn't disregard my word, but typically it goes against his character to believe anything not transpiring directly right in front of him."

"Did you manage to resolve anything?"

"What do you think?" The younger man snickered and underscored. "You, of all people, know what he's like, Xan. His complete focus is centered on doing what he thinks is _right_ and for the _greater good_. My hurts pale in comparison and seem unwarranted and petty next to his most noble intentions."

"You've every right to walk your own path, Obi-Wan. Just because it diverges with Qui-Gon's doesn't make you any less of a Jedi than he is. You are both dedicated to serving the Light and helping others, making you entitled to every smidgen of respect that should be duly accorded to you."

"Deep down, I know he means well. He said that he cared a great deal about me...That he always has." The knight paused. "I swear Xan...that almost broke me. You don't know how badly I wanted to fall to my knees in penance at that point and beg for forgiveness, just so we could vanquish all the uneasiness and go back to when things were fine and uncomplicated between us."

"Take a page out of our former master's handbook, my friend...You can't go back to what you once were. You've both changed and gone on to other endeavors. Besides, Obi-Wan, you've always been the one to make the gracious overture in order to restore peace. Now that you're a knight and his equal, it's not unfair to wait for him to open his heart first."

It amazed the younger man how the fallen Jedi was able to lighten his spirits and put things in their proper perspective. He wanted to help his friend, in kind, find some resolution with his past. "What about you, Xan, if given the opportunity, would you actually reconcile with someone you once hated with a deep dark passion?"

The Telosian sighed and confessed, "The _hated with a deep dark passion_ to which you refer metamorphized into a slow simmering burn of bitter resentment. Mind you, the shift was all a matter of practicality. All that negativity sapped up too much of my time and energy that could have been put to better use elsewhere. So, to ultimately answer your question, I'm more than willing to forgive if given the right incentive, but I'll never, never ever...forget."

It heartened Obi-Wan to learn that the noble did indeed desire some sort of closure with Qui-Gon. Now he was doggedly determined that they should all get together at some point and thrash things out. Suddenly, his attention reverted back to the unknown reasons why they were on a ship rapidly speeding through deep space.

"You specifically asked me about Qui-Gon, Xan. What's going on?"

With an austere look upon his face, Xanatos handed over a slim data file. "My super sleuthing spies intercepted an interesting coded communiqué. Once deciphered, it was brought to my attention because as you know, out of habit, I've always kept tabs on you and the old master. Imagine how startled I was to learn that a contract had just been put out on the life of one Qui-Gon Jinn."

The knight's eyes widened at the news.

"I'm treating this with grave seriousness because of the covert slickness of the operation. This isn't some simple act of revenge by a criminal with a grudge against the Jedi. This took planning and a person possessing a considerable amount of power. As you say, Qui-Gon should still be marking time at the Temple, unless something of vital interest...say a personal request from the office of Supreme Chancellor Valorum, induces Council enough to send him on a highly classified diplomatic mission."

"So, you're sure the request didn't originate from the Chancellor's office?"

"The facts have been double checked. Whoever's in charge is cleverly concealing his tracks . According to my best informants, the assignment curiously emanated from somewhere else deep within the Senate. Don't worry, I assure you," The noble promised with a gleam in his eye. "I'll eventually find out who the treacherous snake is and expose him."

"Why not straight forwardly inform Council and have Qui-Gon directly recalled?"

"I tried. It's too late. Communications with the Jedi team have been suspiciously unsuccessful and while Council twiddles with their thumbs over whether my story is accurate or just an overreaction on my part, I assumed you would agree that we shouldn't wait but rather take immediate action."

Considering the gravity of the situation, the young Jedi strongly concurred.

"One thing puzzled me though. See if you can pinpoint the precise correlation I have. I wondered, why draw Qui-Gon out at this particular moment? What's there on Coruscant now that hasn't been present since he and the boy returned from Naboo?"

Obi-Wan contemplated the question then took a deep breath and uttered in realization. "Me..."

Xanatos winked. Exactly...Someone obviously wants Qui-Gon Jinn gone and you in his place, my friend."

"Aren't you jumping to conclusions now?"

"Go over the transmitted message. It included travel coordinates and clearly instructs that the intended target is one Jedi Master. However, if accompanied by his apprentice. The boy is to remain unharmed. Any deviations from specified orders would result in immediate termination for all participants involved." Xanatos postulated. "Someone has cunningly lured our former master out and is attempting to make this hired killing look like the job of plundering space pirates."

The knight's jaw was set as he, like Xan, recognized sinister machinations at work. He adamantly vowed. "I refused to take Anakin as my apprentice once before and as much as I personally like him, I guarantee you, nothing will make me change my mind."

"Let's just hope there'll be no opportunity of your being asked for a second time."

* * *

"You've been awfully quiet, Master. Is it because you're thinking of Obi-Wan?"

Qui-Gon ruffled Anakin's hair. "And why do you say that, my inquisitive, young padawan?"

"Well, you've been meditating a lot more than usual and ummm...everyone's talking about how Knight Kenobi got hurt on his last mission saving someone and was back at the Temple." The boy let slip a rumor. "The older initiates are taking odds on how long before he takes on an apprentice. A lot of them are eager for the chance to make a good impression on _The Sith Killer._"

"It would be good advice to tell them not to hold their collective breath."

Not quite comprehending what his mentor meant, the youngster openly shared, "Obi-Wan gave me some advice on Naboo when he came to tell me goodbye." Smiling, Qui-Gon gave him an encouraging nod to continue. "He told me never to forget that one of the greatest gifts I'll ever receive is having _you_ for my master. That if I obey you, learn hard and keep to the light the best I can, I'll turn out to be the great Jedi knight that you want me to be."

Jinn swallowed the lump in his throat and sadly looked off into the distance.

"I'm sorry things between you and him are bad because of me."

Placing a reaffirming hand on the _chosen one's_ shoulder, the master insisted. "You must never think that, Anakin. Truth be told, I'm mostly to blame for Obi-Wan leaving the way he did. It all started with another padawan I had by the name of..."

"...Xanatos," the boy answered sheepishly. "I never brought it up before because I didn't want to upset you. I've heard all kinds of stuff about him from people who pretend like they're whispering, but speak loud enough to make sure that I can hear every word they say. They're really weird. They either make him out to be a despicable creep or the coolest guy in the universe."

"I'm sure they do," replied Qui-Gon keenly aware of the Temple rumor mill and gossip mongers.

Without forewarning, the door to their cruiser cabin slid open and two men attired entirely in black entered with a flourish.

"Obi-Wan!" the padawan shrieked with surprise and bounded to encircled the knight in a strong embrace.

"Hello, Anakin. It's been a long time." Returning the hug and then motioning to his companion. "I'd like to introduce you to my friend...Xanatos." The noble, with two fingers to the side of his brow, gave a minute salute in greeting. Meanwhile, the young boy simply stared bug-eyed with mouth gaping at the well talked about infamous figure in the flesh.

"What in fiery force blazes are you two doing here?" Qui-Gon asked with shock and bewilderment on his face.

Suddenly, the cruiser the Jedi team were passengers on violently rocked as if hit by a volley of incoming rocket fire. The quartet were knocked to the floor. After checking that his padawan was all right, Qui-Gon activated his commlink and found all frequencies jammed. Lights flickered on and off as the general alarm sounded.

Xanatos cracked a brilliant smile. "We've arrived just in time for the party."

* * *

**Emmy** - Thanks! Glad you're enjoying the story. :)

**The Burninator Named Trogdor** - You truly flatter me...I'm so please you loved the confrontation. Obi-Wan did get some things off his chest. I agree with you that it wasn't very fair of Qui-Gon to forcibly shape Obi-Wan's destiny by burdening him with Anakin. Thanks for your energetic spark. :)

**MegumiFuu** - Thank you. I absolutely agree about your very sharp insight about Qui-Gon. :)

**charie** - Thanks! Sort of...Kind of...Yes...Not at all...Please don't apologize, I'm tickled by your interest. Thanks again for reading. :)

**Nelarun** - I think you're right on the money about Qui-Gon. Your solution to fixing their relationship sounds exactly like what they need. Lol. Thanks for commenting. :)

**Cassi** - Definitely no Ani/Padme. Hope you like the story. :)

**LiMiYa** - Your perceptions are always so sharp and spot on. Thanks for your kind words and for reviewing. :)

**funyun** - Not to worry. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon will meet up again. I agree that Obi/Xan/Qui all deserve to be happy. Great observation on Obi having to put up with Qui's flaws for most of his life. They are poor, poor confused men, but there's light at the end of the tunnel. Thanks for the lovely comments. Please don't apologize. I truly appreciate it whenever you do review. :)

**Dark Austral** - Thank you for the your gracious response. Obi and Xan make marvelous friends. Welcome and thanks for reading. :)

**the rabid plot bunny** - Thank you for your most wonderful and generous compliments. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. :)


	6. Chapter 6

The unexpected appearance of his two former apprentices left the Jedi master utterly confounded, "Care to clue me in on what's going on, or would you two rather keep me blissfully ignorant while we're under siege."

"There's a hefty bounty on your head, Master Jinn that some rapacious space raiders have come calling to collect on."

Qui-Gon stared with reluctant disbelief at the fallen Jedi until Obi-Wan asserted, "Whether you believe Xan or not, now's not the time for you to second guess him."

"Sound advice you should heed. You're the primary target, so stay inside the locked cabin with Anakin," the Telosian instructed. "Obi-Wan and I can sufficiently handle our unruly, uninvited guests."

"Since when have you ever been the one to give me orders, Xanatos," Jinn indignantly attested.

Going head to head with his former mentor, the younger man reasoned. "It may have been over a year since Naboo, but you'd be disingenuous by admitting you're back to your old reliable saber fighting form."

Disregarding the issue, the master maintained. "Your concern, though admirable, is unfounded. I'd confidently match up my dueling skills with yours any day." He stubbornly refused to back down. "Besides, you may be outnumbered. You'll need my help."

"Fine..." Xanatos relented. "Just see that you don't get any bright ideas like dashing ahead and almost getting yourself killed again."

Jinn glared at the noble as Obi-Wan attempted to pacified the pair. "Please...Let it go, you two, or save it for the _real_ enemy who are probably in the process of trying to board at this very moment."

* * *

"Well...well now...What've we got here? A challenge from one marked Jedi and his two dapper recruits." The leader of the gang of ruffians sneered while waving his blaster and addressing his motley crew, "Men...This is easy money in the making. Shall we cut 'em down quick and be on our way or take our time and have a little fun while we're at it?"

Standing his ground, Jinn demanded, "Who hired you?"

"Aren't we the high and mighty 'do-gooder' clamoring for answers from us lowly band of mercenaries. For your information, my employer prefers to remain strictly anonymous. Just be grateful, Jedi that I may decide to give you a dignified merciful death."

Xanatos coolly remarked, "I'd say that you were being rather presumptuous in underestimating our chances."

The scalawag grimaced with a contemptuous leer. "It'll be a personal pleasure doing away with such a haughty, fancy dressed smooth talker like yourself."

"Then," Xan countered with icy provocation, "Why don't you cease with the swaggering bluster and let the festivities begin."

Abruptly, a series of explosions jolted the cruiser.

"What was that?..." The leader bellowed at his men as more jostling solid impacts followed. "What's that idiot fool navigator of ours firing at?...I expressly ordered him to simply hold position until we returned."

The noble disclosed with a devilish grin. "_That_...my marauding reprobate, would be my state of the art starship decloaking and blowing your bucket of bolts freighter into smithereens."

_"Gods...My Ship!"_ Fulminating with fury, the head pirate roared, _"Blast 'em! Blast 'em into oblivion!"_

Simultaneously three lightsabers...one blue, one green, one amber...flared into action deflecting with dexterity the deadly barrage of blaster fire aimed directly at the trio.

Several pirates were brought down by wounds from careening shots redirected from their intended victims. Others charged forward with bloodthirsty intent wielding sharply serrated vibroblades.

XXX

Obi-Wan was well aware that there were times when a Jedi had no option, but to fight in order to defend himself or protect others from harm. As a padawan, he was reminded of skirmishes encountered by his master's side. As a knight, he experienced first-hand his share of hair-raising moments in which he fought alone to great success. Now, along side Xan and Qui-Gon, he felt the electrifying vibrancy of unification that joined the three men together as they confronted a common foe.

Spinning his blade with his trademark saber twirl, Obi-Wan readied himself for the oncoming attack. Lightening reflexes allowed him to ricochet several shots before extinguishing his weapon in order to launch himself in a scissors kick to knock down two rushing invaders. After reigniting his saber, he fought off several more henchmen brandishing vibroblades, disarming them with moves of sharp precision. Then, before being surrounded, the knight took to the air in a soaring somersault that brought him behind his final group of attackers whom he took on one by one and dispatched with finely honed skill and alacrity.

XXX

To say the least, it was unnerving having been informed of being on the receiving end of a contracted death sentence, but Qui-Gon was definitely not going to let his mind wander when engaged in this battle. Naboo had left him shaken to the core and Xanatos was correct in assuming that he wasn't fully optimum in the area of his renown fencing capabilities. However, the master was obstinately determined not to let his former apprentices fight what was his fight alone. Not while he still had breath left in his body.

Two menacing intruders came at him with a shiv and a blaster. Force shoving one thug away, Jinn neutralized the other with a blow to the head after first rending his gun neatly in two. When the first one returned howling in rage with blade in upraised hand lunging forward, the Jedi calmly proceeded with a few well placed saber slices to incapacitate him also.

XXX

Even after renouncing the Order and their ways, Xanatos' preferred weapon of choice remained his lightsaber which he always kept at his side. Maintaining his discipline and training with it became second nature because he regarded it to be an elegant, refined instrument that was truly an extension of himself.

The Telosian cavalierly polished off his first few combatants with ease and intimidated the few left. For where the other pair of Jedi seemed reluctant to kill, the dark haired man in black, though he had yet to slay any one, appeared to have no compunction not to.

With a guttural growl, the leader attacked with a vibromachete, swinging with fierce malice at the one he deemed responsible for helping to ruin his lucrative plans and demolishing his ship.

Xanatos met the furious onslaught, making short work of the assault with a few perfectly placed strikes that disarmed his adversary and brought him to his knees.

Pointing the tip of his blade between the villain's beady eyes, he chillingly threatened, "Unfortunately, for you, I'm what you would call a rogue Jedi. Which means that I don't subscribe to their decent code of honor. Therefore, it would be mere child's play to lop off your pathetic head. So if I were you, I'd start spewing your contact information posthaste."

* * *

"I'm surprised caffe is the only thing you have to offer on this luxurious floating yacht of yours."

"This ship happens to be only an Off World prototype which I procured simply because I needed the speed and fire power. Hence, it's not fully stocked with all the amenities I may be used to." The Telosian handed his companion a steaming beverage. "Anyway you're an ascetic Jedi...live with it."

"Can I help it, Xan, if you spoilt me for the finer things in life."

"Just who are you trying to kid, Kenobi."

Obi-Wan chuckled, then seriously surmised. "I have a feeling that your reliable informants aren't going to come up with anything substantial on the information your powers of persuasion coaxed from that space pirate."

"I don't either, but it doesn't hurt to dig deep. One never knows what sort of slime one may find hidden beneath the surface." Xanatos took a sip from his mug. "And mark my words, there is someone sinister lurking in the shadows ready to pounce."

"You're certainly taking a strong personal interest in all this."

"I also have a lot riding on the stability of the Republic. I'm a businessman remember. The last thing I need is a dictatorship where I have my liberties restricted and have to bow down to the whims of a tyrant."

"There's more to your motivation than just that, Xan," stated the knight analyzing the noble. "You didn't have to come forward to save our former master. The truth is, you went to a great deal of trouble in an effort to help him. It wasn't all for naught. At first, our sudden appearance may have thrown him for a colossal loop, but nevertheless, Qui-Gon was very grateful for your assistance. If nothing else, he did actually thank you."

"Yes...he was most gracious in his diplomatic way, though he declined my invitation for a ride back to Coruscant."

"You sound disappointed, but not as much as Anakin did. One look at this ship and he was dying for the grand tour."

"Interesting boy...that Anakin. Full of untapped potential. With his age and background, I can understand the Council's reticence to train him. However, now since he's within their midst, they should be alerted to the fact that there's an unsavory character skulking about who has covetous eyes on their _chosen one._"

"Once we all formally report in, I'm positive we'll get thoroughly cross-examined over this past escapade. They'll take the whole incident into serious review. After all, the resurgence of the Sith is not something to take lightly."

Xanatos off-handedly remarked, "It felt like old times again, didn't it...Fighting along side Qui-Gon?"

The smiling knight concurred. "It was special. There was that initial adrenaline rush that I had to control, but there was also that extra boost of confidence knowing that both he and you were watching my back."

Both men shared the same wistful thought. It was a desire to settle matters with the one man the pair considered to be their father. With one "thank you," Qui-Gon showed that he truly recognized the fallen Jedi in a different light. There was hope for further healing in the future.

"I've never seen you fight before, Xan. You appear to use a very gallant classical technique. I'd love the opportunity to spar with you sometime."

"It might be a fun challenge at that." the former Jedi mused. "You certainly can fly. I barely passed aerial maneuvers during my saber training course at the Temple. What are you smirking about?"

"I was thinking about the color of your focusing crystal."

"Did you believe it was going to shimmer crimson red when I activated my lightsaber? I happen to be very fond of its rich honey hue or I suppose you could regard it as amber topaz."

"It's the approximation of 24karat gold..." Obi-Wan amusingly pointed out. "...and it suits you perfectly."

"You'll get no argument from me there, my friend."

* * *

**00mrdragon00** - I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Glad you enjoyed Xan's last line. :)

**Dave** - Welcome! Qui-Gon certainly seems single-minded when the subject is Anakin. I agree that does bend the rules sometimes to get what he wants. He can be stubborn and the Jedi are pretty used to his maverick ways by now. :)

**Ann Jinn** - Greetings! Obi/Qui/Xan make for a brilliant combo. Xan's lent support just when Obi needed most. :)

**Nelarun** - The lock them in the room bit and the shout, argue and shake hands bit are both winning scenarios. Parties with gate crashers are always full of surprises. Hope you like the update. :)

**The Burninator Named Trogdor** - Indeed Xan and Obi dressed in black and shades would definitely be classic and sexy! Yes, the gangs all together. Anakin's pretty nice and Obi and Xan are absolutely the coolest guys around. Thanks for your wonderful encouragement and super comments. :)

**Dark Austral** - Most definitely a fight scene is coming. It's brief, but not without some impact. Glad you enjoyed the ending and Xan's last line. Obi in black is to die for! Thanks for the sweet response. :)

**funyun** - I'm delighted you like the dialogue. I'm not very experienced with action scenes and this one's rather short but I gave it my best shot. Lol! Qui-Gon does indeed drive his apprentices to drink. I'm afraid he does see Anakin as his top priority before all others. Anakin's a nice kid who gets along with Qui and Obi. Thanks for your wonderful response. :)

**Geri K** - Both Xan and Obi want closure. Qui wants it too, he just needs a little push in the right direction. Thank you for the kind words. I'm glad you are enjoying the story. I deeply appreciate it whenever you review. :)

**charie** - Things are going to heat up a bit. Thanks for reading and for your lovely response. :)

**the rabid plot bunny** - Thanks for commenting on the cliffie. I'm pleased you liked Xan's last line and thought it was typically in character for him to say. Thanks again for the super feedback. :)

**MegumiFuu** - Wow! what a terrific insight how other fanfic writers view Xan. Yep, Qui's number maybe up...but then again...maybe not. Thanks for reading. :)

**Khentkawes** - Thank you so much for your multiple reviews. I'm so pleased that you enjoyed the dialogue and that the lines made you laugh and smile. I'm glad you liked the idea about Obi's visions. I too thought there had to be more to his "bad feeling" in TPM. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. :)

**Syntyche** - Greetings! PM AU's are fascinating. I'm thrilled that you like the characterizations so far. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Thank you for your interest. :)

**jacquelinestel** - Welcome! I'm so happy that Xan is one of your favs. Thanks for reading and for the wonderful review. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Dismissing Qui-Gon after hearing his formal report, the High Council took their mid-morning recess leaving Yoda and the Jedi alone in the administrative circular chamber.

"Glad to see that no harm has befallen you or your padawan, I am."

"As am I, master."

The ancient gnome candidly noted, "Foiled a diabolical plot, Xanatos and Obi-Wan did."

Qui-Gon nodded. "I was totally flabbergasted when they showed up. However, once made aware of the situation, I was most grateful for their impeccable timing."

"Worked well together, did they?"

Speaking with a hint of unabashed pride, Jinn glowed. "They performed with remarkable skill and teamwork. Obi-Wan fought with his usual grace and exuberance, while Xanatos executed his moves displaying his patented flair and panache. It certainly cowed the roughnecks to discover that they were up again a trio of lightsabers rather than the one they were expecting. With Xanatos' technologically advanced starship arsenal at hand, the culprits were all subdued rather quickly."

"Presumed you were in danger...rushed to save you without Council authorization, they did."

A twinkle in Qui-Gon's eye illuminated how deeply touched he was. "I can understand Obi-Wan's loyalty...his concern, but Xanatos," the taller Jedi warily shook his head. "I still can't believe his presence...and yet he was there."

Leaning forward on his gimer stick, the sagacious Yoda imparted, "Your padawans once, they were. Sturdy bonds master and apprentices forge. Misunderstandings, no matter how grave, unravel personal ties, but sever completely...I think not."

"For a long time, Xanatos was consumed by his quest for vengeance against me. Zealously demanding my spilt blood in retribution for his slain father," a reflective Jinn recounted before conceding, "I'm relieved that that is no longer the case. I wonder just what radical travails he has undergone in order to exorcise his personal demons and temper the darkness within himself."

"Aspire to mend the relationships with your former apprentices, you do?"

"They were integral parts of my life and I do desire to rekindle the connection that I once shared with them, but..." The perturbed master sighed, "I haven't the faintest idea how to bridge the distance that separates us."

"A maverick master who resolutely follows his own mind, you are, yet tolerate that rebelliousness in Obi-Wan and Xanatos, you would not. Trained your padawans well, but insist, you did, they abide only by your own interpretation of the will of the Force. During critical periods when their consciences and beliefs conflicted from your own, empathize and attempt to reason with them, you did not."

Jinn winced recalling with crystal clarity the hauntingly stressful tribulations of Telos, Melida/Daan and Naboo and their subsequent grievous outcomes. "I am well aware of my past mentoring mistakes. All I'm asking for is some guidance on how to begin to start the healing."

"If harmony is what you seek, then give them freely what they deserve, you should."

"And what is that, Master?"

The sage old troll pointed to Qui-Gon's heart. "Express the truth you have hidden here, you must."

"You speak of attachment."

"Speak of _truth, _I do." Yoda asserted. "Fully acknowledge Obi-Wan's worth, you did not. More often, the constant pressure of your expectations and rarely the succor of support did he glean under your tutelage. A fine Jedi he has become, yet never good enough in _your_ eyes, he perceives himself to this day, he does."

Slightly hanging his head at the admonishment, Jinn felt a mild pang of self-reproach. "I tried to make amends by reassuring him of his talents, however, he maintained that the time for praise and positive reinforcement had long passed."

"_Hummph,"_ Yoda scoffed, "Unusual to hear defeat so easily uncontested from the Order's most tenacious negotiator. Regret you not that on Naboo, died you would have leaving Obi-Wan the beneficiary of not a single solitary word of solace, but only the heavy burden of obligation."

"How would you know what I asked of him unless he..."

_(Thwack)_ The gimer stick sharply smacked Qui-Gon's shin. "He confided in no one. Willingly submitted to a mind scan following his confrontation with the Sith in order to ascertain no taint of darkness existed within him. Witnessed the battle and its aftermath through his eyes, I did."

"I realize I hurt him." Rubbing his aching tibia, Jinn frankly admitted, "I don't believe simple apologies or excuses are sufficient in this case. After a dozen years together, he knows I care for him, but to what depth...I cannot honestly say."

"And yet, you do nothing." Shaking his head in disappointment, the smaller Jedi intimated, "Waiting, I know you are."

"Waiting?"

"Expect, you do, for Obi-wan to sacrifice and comply to your actions without complaint. Know you how deeply he feels for you. How kind hearted and devoted he is. So waiting for _him_ to come to _you_ asking for unnecessary forgiveness as he's done so often in the past, you are."

The master mulled over whether there was a trace of truth to the claim and deigned not to outright deny the accusation.

"Fail to address the discord, if turn your back on Obi-Wan and Xanatos is the result you wish." Rapping his gimer stick on the chamber floor for emphasis, Yoda bluntly counseled, "Accept them both for who they are, you must. Respect them for following their own hearts and minds rather than blindly emulating your every example. But most important of all, give of yourself as much as you have taken from them, you should."

* * *

The prearranged meeting place was somewhere deep in the bowels of the Senate building where dimly lit, dank tunnels snaked into a confusing maze of pathways, providing the perfect setting for shifty individuals to do their clandestine business in privacy. Two cloaked figures approached each other keeping a discreet distance.

"Do you have the credits?"

"All in due time. One man has already lost his life and a second has gone missing probing for the name of someone ruthlessly determined to keep his identity classified. Now, are you prepared to complete this transaction and provide me with the answers I want or are you willing to take the slim chance that you can shoot me with your concealed blaster before I gut you from where I'm standing."

At the flinch of drawing forth his weapon, the gunman was stunned to discover a lit lightsaber lethally poised at his throat. From beyond the shadows subtle applause was heard, then an order swiftly given. "Leave."

After the lackey's hasty departure, the amber blade was deactivated by its user and the cowl from his cloak neatly tossed back.

"Ah...the Prince of Telos," the mysterious voice richly pronounced as if expecting the noble all along. "I've so wanted to make your acquaintance."

Xanatos could plainly perceive that the shadowy figure was an immensely powerful Force user who was adeptly veiling his appearance. Instinctively, he knew he was in the presence of the very subject whose personage he had been assiduously trying to uncover.

"The feeling is mutual, but I can assure you our reasons for wanting to meet are vastly different. Where are your manners? You know who I am. Come forward and introduce yourself."

A quaint chuckle resounded. "We all have our little secrets. As diligent as you've been in your efforts to acquire information on me, I, in turn, have had a great deal of data collected on you."

Acknowledging tit for tat, Xanatos shrugged nonchalantly, "My reputation is riddled with lies, rumors and tantalizing innuendo. Some of which is surprisingly accurate. However, only I know to the full extent what is actually the truth and what is merely far-fetched speculation."

The amused chortling continued, "I admire your strength and sense of style. I could use a man of your great gifts."

"And what have you to offer me beyond the wealth and power I already possess?"

"Satisfaction." The voice seductively suggested. "The satisfaction of watching the hallowed Jedi Order crumble to dust and along with it, the bane of your existence...Qui-Gon Jinn."

Smiling at the irony, the Telosian clarified, "Your spies need to sorely recheck their facts and update their material. I gave up the perennial avenging game of 'seek and destroy one's despised Jedi master' a short while ago."

"Nevertheless, the Jedi's days are numbered. The Sith are more clever and cunning. We grow more stronger as the Order becomes more weak and ineffectual."

"If I recall correctly, the Jedi who made minced bantha bait out of your ferocious Sith warrior was neither _weak_ nor _ineffectual_."

There was a brief pause of dead silence. "I'll forgive you your impertinence and your recent foray into saving Jinn's miserable life. Your friendship with Obi-Wan Kenobi, however is most fortuitous and can be used to sublime benefit."

"You talk as if turning traitor were a stroll in the park for me."

The persuasive voice argued, "You cannot totally dismiss your dalliances with the dark so easily. I know how you willingly embraced, basked and reveled in its glorious potency for years. That is until the untimely demise of your dear sweet... _pet._"

At the mention of that specific sobriquet, the change in Xan was startlingly dramatic. Unable to quell his infuriation, a surge of insuppressible rage suddenly rose darkly tingeing the young man's aura.

The sinister voice chuckled in delight. "_Good_. You see. It's useless to deny what you are. What was once learned, cannot be forgotten."

Successfully regaining his emotional equilibrium, Xan released his ire with a deep cleansing breath before defiantly declaring, "I'll neither serve nor humble myself to a Sith Lord the likes of you."

Utterly calm, but conveying menace, the mystery man responded, "Mercy is a token I rarely extend. Though, I'll grant you leave to thoughtfully reconsider my proposition. Meantime, I'll share with you a tiny taste of how I deal with renegade fallen Jedi aristocrats who persist in meddling in my affairs."

The crackling Force lightening bolt took Xanatos completely off guard, hitting him squarely in the chest and hurling him ten feet to land hard in a smoking heap on the musty ground. As the residual electrical discharge slowly dissipated from the noble's body, the malevolent figure finally revealed himself, casually approaching to address his unconscious victim.

"When you come to your senses, you'll bow before me." The Sith Lord cackled confidently. "Soon, everyone in the galaxy will bow before me."

* * *

**Ann Jinn** - Thank you for the kind words and warm encouragement. :)

**the rabid plot bunny** - Thanks for your super comment. :)

**funyun** - I appreciate the heads up on my commas. I am such a slacker on proofreading and will try to do better. Thanks for your great review. I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter. :)

**Geri K** - You're right about Qui-Gon being stubborn, but he's slowly coming around. I agree that Xan and Obi are becoming quite a formidable team. Thank you for your wonderful response. :)

**Nelarun** - Glad you liked the ship and the color of Xan's saber. Thanks for reading. :)

**Dark Austral** - Thank you for your marvelous feedback. The three do make a terrific trio:)

**00mrdragon00** - I'm so happy you enjoyed the chapter and the closing sentences. Thanks for reading and reviewing. :)

**Dalakh** - Thank you for your nice comment. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Due to the lateness of the hour, the training salle was empty except for the presence of a lone knight deeply immersed in the graceful performance of a high level kata and an observer inconspicuously off to the sidelines. Once completing the exercise, the bare-chested young Jedi retrieved a towel to mop his sweaty brow and turned to address the solitary spectator.

"It appears that I'm not the only one who had trouble sleeping this evening. I'm done if you have need of the room."

"That won't be necessary," the other Jedi replied. "Like yourself, I was suffering from a bout of insomnia and noticed you in passing on my way to my favorite spot in the meditation gardens. I apologize if my presence disturbed your concentration."

"Your being here wasn't a distraction at all," the younger man allayed, "If anything, it felt all too reminiscent of my apprenticeship. Any comments on my execution? I've never known your eagle eye fail to detect the minutest misstep."

In the familiar setting of the training salle, Qui-Gon could have easily reverted back to his role as the rigorously disciplined instructor to his devoted dutiful padawan. Noting with a sad sigh, "You've graduated from my auspices, Obi-Wan. You no longer warrant constructive criticism from me. However, since you asked, I thought each element was elegantly rendered and your presentation, one of the finest I've ever seen."

It was a splendid compliment to the erstwhile pupil who had never earned better than a 'well done' for his diligent efforts in the past. Knight Kenobi deferentially dipped his head. "I appreciate the kind appraisal. Enjoy your meditation," he added as he turned to head for the showers.

"Obi-Wan," Jinn appealed, halting the young man in his tracks. "Are you amenable to a long overdue candid conversation with your old master?"

Surprised at the offer and being most receptive to the idea, the knight motioned to a bench on the sidelines where the pair moved to sit besides one another.

* * *

The seasoned diplomat seemed atypically a tad ill at ease and cleared his throat before beginning the discourse. "I take full responsibility for not being as forthcoming as I should have been during our years together. As you well know, the outcome of my being lenient and indulgent with Xanatos led me to be more strict and reserved with you. Although I maintained distance between us, I thought we shared a good, productive relationship where words were unnecessary and that you knew no matter what...that I cared."

It was a good start, thought the former apprentice who replied, "Your compassion for others is undeniable. Though, truth be told, I never believed your care for me went beyond the boundaries of a teacher for his novice student. That is until the mission to Mejah Bijou."

Qui-Gon visibly paled recalling the event. Obi-Wan had been only seventeen when he was abducted during crucial negotiations between civil warring factions. Planetary security forces took a fortnight before finally rescuing the kidnapped padawan, who spent days in a bacta tank recovering from the torturous beatings inflicted upon him.

"In between the pummeling and threats to kill me, my captors continually taunted and laughed, asserting that my life was as meaningless to you as it was to them because you wouldn't cooperate. But, I understood. As a Jedi, I was prepared to die because I knew the risks and accepted that the mission always came first. Ultimately, I remember waking up to see you at my bedside, beaming with a tremendous look of happiness and relief on your face. It was almost worth the daily thrashings I suffered just to witness such an overtly tender reaction from you."

"Back then, I was fraught with worry," the master insisted. "It took all of Healer Sakai's medical expertise to save you. I may not have straightforwardly demonstrated it, but you were my world...my reason for living."

The admission was poignant, however, the young man sadly pointed out, "And yet, at hearing my improved prognosis, you began to drift back to your old reserved self. That's when I began to fall into a depression. I concluded your joy was more alleviation from guilt than anything else, until I discovered just how much you truly cared."

"What happened?"

"Healer Sakai noticed my disquiet as you were becoming more detached. Deducing the cause for my moodiness, she took it upon herself to reveal how concerned you were for me. How distraught you became early on when she apprised you of the possibility that I might not pull through. How you spent countless hours at my side, holding my hand and encouraging me to fight, live and not leave you."

Jinn freely acknowledged, "The stark realization of actually losing you threw my emotions into utter turmoil."

"During another private moment, she inadvertedly espied you crying and overheard you profess that if the force took me, it may as well take you, too." The young Jedi paused, touched by the sentiment, "So it goes without saying that I know you care. I took great comfort in what Healer Sakai told me because after my full recovery, life went on as usual for the both of us."

Qui-Gon hastened to submit, "But, if you're aware of my deep feelings for you, then you can fathom how letting you go was not as easy as it seemed."

Skepticism marked Obi-Wan's tone as he begged to differ. "Judging by your split-second decision, the dismaying fact that you deemed it unnecessary to address the issue further with me and coupled with the urgency with which you sought to propel me to knighthood sans my Trials, I clearly derived that the choice for you was not a difficult one."

"You may have perceived it as me casting you aside, I saw it as me setting you free. I thought you would have been pleased and eager to strike out on you own and not have to continue catering to my every need and whim whilst following two steps behind and one to the left of me."

"If you had promoted me with no other intention in mind other than my suitability, I would have felt honored ascending the Jedi ranks. As it is, I am a full fledged knight, even though I earned my title under extenuating circumstances. Let's leave it at that."

"Let's not." Jinn strongly contended. "That day in chambers, I was annoyed and impatient with Council. I never meant any disrespect with what I concede was a tepid assessment of you. Afterwards, I left you alone because I wanted the tension between us to abate."

"Honestly? Or were you just waiting for me to placate you, which was what I finally did when I apologized in the forest on Naboo."

The conversation reached a standstill until the older man granted, "Even though I had declared you ready for your Trials, I can see how I did not accord you the proper respect you deserved. Need I state the obvious. Anakin became my main priority and took over my primary focus. I know I let you down, but what would you have me say, Obi-Wan? What are the appropriate words to make up for all the hurt and pain I've caused you?"

"I don't expect you to apologize for being who you are and doing what you wholeheartedly believe is right. If anything, you've instilled in me the importance of duty and opening up one's self completely to the Force. However, understanding your motivations doesn't lessen the sting of being unceremoniously dismissed."

The heart of the matter was that the master knew he had shortchanged his former apprentice and he was adamant in correcting the oversight.

"It's my failure that you interpreted my impulsive actions as a rejection. The reason being because you're not fully cognizant of the real regard I hold for you."

Qui-Gon went further to confess, "Though I've moved on with the responsibility of training Anakin, a day hasn't passed where you haven't been in my thoughts." He paused. "I miss you. I've missed you ever since I returned from Naboo only to arrive at our quarters to fully grasp that you were truly gone. Discovering that you had cleared out nearly all your belongings from your art sketches to your ceramic teal tea mug struck a bitter note of finality with me. I stared for the longest time at the only remaining reminder of you which was the model starfighter hanging in the corner of your room that you constructed the first year you became my padawan."

"I left it for Anakin. I thought it would brighten what was to be his new home." The Jedi master laying bare his emotions was most illuminating to the younger man who asked, "What is it exactly that you want?"

"For one, to thank you for saving my life."

The knight noted, "You've already expressed your gratitude to both Xan and me."

Jinn shook his head. "I'm referring to Naboo. It would have been grossly negligent of me to have died not having set the record straight regarding you. I'm sorry that it took until this moment to openly acknowledge that you were not merely a good apprentice, Obi-Wan, but an exemplary one. If you question my respect and admiration for your talents, then doubt no more. My esteem for you is not only that of a master for his apprentice, but also of a Jedi towards his fellow peer."

Elaborating moreover, Qui-Gon continued, "Like a gardener, it was my responsibility as master to provide sustenance and nurturing in order for you to blossom and flourish. You'll always be special to me because you took upon that role as well. I was in an abysmal state withering away until you came into my life and revived it."

Placing his hand on the young man's shoulder, he spoke with the ring of veracity in his voice. "You stand among the finest knights of the Order and with good reason. Masters come to me after each of your successful missions to extol your virtues and remark how proud I must be. And Obi-Wan...," Jinn spoke earnestly, "...I am proud."

Suffused with warmth that touched his soul, the knight modestly demurred. "The credit is yours since I am the product of your guidance and training."

The master negotiator saw hope on the horizon. "You ask what I want. If you can find it within your heart to forgive me, I'd like nothing more than to be your friend."

Putting the past behind him was a welcome concept, but there was still one more topic to consider. "What about Anakin?"

Jinn didn't bat an eye. "After our previous pirate encounter, I consider your cautionary advice to be unbiased and sound. I'm keeping a closer watch on the progress of my padawan and those associating with him. He needs you in his life, Obi-Wan...So do I."

Naboo had stressed their relationship to the breaking point and for over a year, the knight believed that they were destined to walk separate paths. It was a shame that it had taken so long for his master to fully acknowledge his worth as a Jedi, but once conveyed, the magnitude of admiration truly humbled him. The genuinely contrite man was presently channeling his love and affection for his former padawan so strongly that he knew the rift between them would eventually heal. After all, forgiveness was an ingrained part of Kenobi's nature.

"Considering your enlightening candor," the young man reckoned, "I'm all in favor of a new beginning."

For the first time, Jinn appeared to finally relax. "Obi-Wan, don't you think it's high time you called me Qui-Gon?"

Flashing a grin, the knight agreed.

* * *

The executive suite at the Off World corporate Towers on Coruscant's upper levels was spacious and opulently furnished. Xanatos stood facing the breathtaking view of the city's skyline, totally absorbed in his innermost thoughts. The swish of the door announced the arrival of his guest recently summoned by request.

"Still hanging about?" Obi-Wan quipped, "I thought you'd be well on your way towards some customary pleasure palace retreat by now."

Pouring his friend a glass of refreshing nectar, the noble remarked, "Not quite. But that does give me an idea for your next naming day celebration."

Nodding his thanks, the knight took a sip before letting slip, "Actually, it may surprise you to learn that I'm neither offended nor opposed to your efforts to make a hedonist out of me."

"So there is a definite wild side to Knight Kenobi hidden beneath your pristine starchy Jedi tunics after all."

Setting down his drink, the younger man reflected, "There are as many complex facets to my personality as there are to a mysterious enigma such as yourself."

Xanatos notably observed, "You seem for lack of a better word...chipper."

"Before your urgent comm call, Qui-Gon and I managed to reach a tentative peace," a cheerful Obi-Wan revealed.

"It's about time. I'm happy for you both."

Immediately, the knight noticed that although sincere, the Telosian was brooding.

"What's wrong, Xan?"

The tense noble began to pace. "I regret having to cast a pall over your pleasant tidings, but I called you here specifically because I have vital need of your covert assistance."

As if sensing the importance of the matter, the young Jedi reassured his companion, "If you want my help, all you have to do is ask."

"Easier said than done, for I have no wish for you to compromise your loyalty to the Jedi or to jeopardize your position within the Order. We've come to be as close as brothers, Obi-Wan and I know you're an honorable man. By taking you into my confidence, I must have your solemn word that you won't report to a soul on Council. This includes the venerable Master Yoda. If that's too much to ask than it's best that we forget this conversation ever took place."

The gravity of the situation was evident from the binding condition set. However, the knight sensed no hint of deception or darkness from his somber comrade. Only waves of agitation and anxiety.

"I may be considered a by the book Jedi, but I've also been known for performing the occasional rebellious act if I feel it merits the circumstances. Trust me, Xan. If your cause is a just one and of the Light, I'll be willing to help you to the utmost of my ability. Even to lay down my life, if necessary."

It not only immeasurably bolstered the noble's confidence, but his spirits as well to realize that he would not have to face an upcoming battle alone. Together, the intrepid pair would form a formidable force against a daunting and dangerous adversary.

"Then, take a seat, my friend, for I've a chilling tale to tell about my literally shocking meeting with a megalomaniacal Sith Lord."

* * *

"Do you understand now why I can't go to Council with this. My standing with them, regardless of my charitable contributions of late, is tenuous at best. Once they learn of the Sith Lord's interest in recruiting me, they won't take any chances. They'll probably lock me up in a force shielded room indefinitely while they twiddle their thumbs over the next course of action to take."

"Xan, just what do you intend to do?"

The fallen Jedi answered with steel determination. "Try and beat the Dark devil at his own game. He's not the only savvy, ruthless and conniving player in the galaxy."

"Before embarking on such a dangerous endeavor, you should probably see a healer, " Obi-Wan suggested while admiring the huge bruise blooming on his friend's chest. "That nasty looking wound looks rather painful."

"I assure you, the only thing still hurting is my pride for letting my guard down. Something which never would have happened had that crafty smug Beelzebub not known exactly which hot button of mine to push."

"For Force sakes, Xan," the dismayed knight inquired, "What did he mention to make you crack that impenetrable austere veneer of yours?"

The Telosian's ire piqued at the memory, "That slimy Sith slug brought up Pet."

Obi-Wan appeared puzzled. "Pet...Who or what is Pet?"

Staring back at concerned and curiosity filled cerulean eyes, the noble knew without a doubt he trusted the young man before him like no other. In a desolate tone, he explained, "Pet is short for Petalonia. We were only together for a short period, but her influence and untimely death were instrumental in making me re-examine my life and turn away from the Dark side."

Moved by the revelation, the Jedi sympathetically imparted, "She must have been an extraordinary woman to have made such a powerful impact on you."

"My Pet was indeed extraordinary, but she was no woman," a bleak Xanatos clarified, "Petalonia was my little girl."

* * *

00mrdragon00 - Thanks for your review and patience! You ask great questions that I'm happy to say are answered in the new chapter. :)

The Burninator Named Trogdor - I'm very sorry about the lack of Obi in the last update, but I hope to make up for it with a double dose of him today. Obi-Wan is typically a forgiving soul at heart, but he won't give in until Qui-Gon grovels a little. I'm truly tickled that you enjoy Xan and you'll get a hint of who Pet is sooner than you think. About Xan going darkside? There's a 50/50 chance. Thanks ever so much for your support. :)

Geri K - Xan can't help but be tempted going dark with a Sith taunting him. Lol! Qui-Gon can be stubborn as a mule at times. Thank you for your feedback:)

charie - Thank you for the lovely comment. :)

Calliope - Greetings! Thanks for your encouraging thoughts. :)

Leah Rydell - Welcome! I'm glad you enjoy the angst in the story. Thank you for the warm review. :)

Nelarun - Thank you for the kind comment. Hard to say if Xan's going to die. He's the type of character that's hard to kill, but he'd give his life to save someone he loved. :)

Dalakh - The Sith are definitely not nice guys. Thanks for your reply. :)

Ann Jinn - No apologies necessary. Always a pleasure to receive a review at any time. There are certainly many facets to Xan's character. Yoda really made headway with Qui-Gon. Thank you for your wonderful feedback. :)

My thanks to everyone reading:)


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note: **_My apologies for the lengthy absence and most sincere thanks for wonderful feedback from :

**Ann Jinn, Dark Austral, Geri K, Nelarun, Emmy, Calliope, xanti misfit, Wuff, Leah Rydell, Sunde, Booklover Fanatic, Barranca, REALbluelightsaber and Peace Guardian.**

Thank you for reading and responding.

* * *

To outsiders, Xanatos oozed equal amounts of lethal intimidation as well as disarming charm. Obi-Wan found himself fortunate that he was one of the select few with whom the man occasionally dropped his steadfast facade. Familiar with the noble's mercurial nature, Obi-Wan delved cautiously into the just revealed shocking revelation.

"Pet was your _'little girl' _?"

For a moment, Xanatos appeared veiled in melancholy, reluctant to speak. Then, he quipped, "Is the concept of my having a child so hard to believe?"

"To be quite honest, Xan, I never pictured you as the fatherly type."

"Frankly, neither did I. Until the day a former acquaintance arrived upon my doorstep with a small child in tow. Jazelle and I shared a friendly romantic liaison, which didn't progress any further since her lofty family, with whom I had business dealings with vehemently disapproved. Not of my blue blood, mind you... but of my notoriously rakish reputation. We amicably parted when they announced her hasty betrothal to a wealthy respectable old landowner. That was the last I had heard of her."

Xanatos considered pouring himself a stiff drink, but thought better of it before continuing. "Unbeknownst to me, she discovered she was pregnant and the marriage never took place. Her mortified parents fearing scandal disowned their daughter and had her quietly whisked away to a reclusive home for unwed mothers. After giving birth, Jazelle managed to support herself for years until she recently fell ill. Her familial line were potential hereditary carriers of a fatal gene which up until then, Jazelle believed she did not possess. Tragically, she was wrong and to make matters worse, she had passed the genetic abnormality on to Petalonia. As a last desperate resort, she came to me seeking forgiveness for keeping the child a secret and pleaded with me to do whatever I could within my power to help save her life."

"You must have been somewhat skeptical of her story."

"Of course. But, my first look at Pet totally blew me away. The deep sapphire eyes and inky dark hair were identical to mine. Even before the DNA tests results confirmed it, I felt the connection and instinctively knew."

"She was force sensitive."

Xanatos nodded. "Highly. You would think that being so gifted, she would have at least lived to be as old as her mother. However, the presence of midichlorians in her system apparently worked against her, speeding up her illness rather than impeding it. The only thing all my riches and affluence was able to buy was a little time. I couldn't stop the inevitable and in the end...I lost them both."

The noble clenched his fists in frustrated bitter resignation. "Petalonia succumbed shortly after Jazelle."

Even though outwardly cool and composed, Obi-Wan could sense his friend's heartbreaking grief.

"Xan...I'm so sorry."

To dispel the awkward silence that followed, the older man glibly put forth a rhetorical question. "I don't suppose you've ever had your world shattered by the death of a loved one whose brief appearance utterly upended the way you view your place in the galaxy?"

"Would it surprise you if my answer was _yes_." At his companion's questioning gaze, the knight explained, "Your meticulously thorough spies may have informed you of my rebellious transgressions during the Melida/Daan affair, but I'm sure the details were sketchy at best."

"The conventional mission report filed noted the probationary status Council imposed upon you. If there's more to the tale that you're offering to share...please do."

"Her name was Cerasi. Suffice it to say, she was a person whose idealism and courage inspired me enough to actually turn my back on my aspirations of knighthood and help fight for her cause. She died over twelve years ago and until now, I haven't mentioned her name or spoken about her to anyone ever since."

"She must have been truly remarkable."

Obi-Wan produced a sad gentle smile. "She was. Her violent death brought an end to an ugly conflict and fulfilled her dreams of planetary peace. It also reinforced in me the reason why I wanted to become a Jedi so badly. If there's any meaning to be derived from my life, my greatest ambition before I die is to at least do my part and leave the galaxy a better place."

Xanatos placed a comforting hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "You and me both, my friend. My personal fortune and extravagant tastes notwithstanding, we share the same calling. Though I've washed my hands of being a traditional Jedi, a flame has been rekindled in my spirit to do some good in what may sometimes seem to be a lost forsaken universe. And at this particular moment, that most succinctly entails dealing with one sly insidious Sith Lord."

* * *

In answer to his summons from Council, Qui-Gon was intrigued when upon entering the hallowed chamber, he observed only Masters Yoda and Mace Windu present.

"We have received disturbing news about possible collusion between Xanatos and the Sith."

Qui-Gon slightly bristled. "You're making a very bold accusation, Mace. What evidence do you have to substantiate it."

The severity of the councilman's expression led him to conclude that it was indisputable. "Enough to question whether his beneficence of late was merely a ruse in order to gain our confidence."

Jinn voiced his incredulity, "A short while ago, you were trying to convince me that he had changed. Do you truly believe he went through all the trouble of providing the Jedi with invaluable information, of befriending Obi-Wan, not to mention of recently saving my life, just so he could play the entire Order for fools?"

Steepling his fingers in reflection, Windu postulated, "Who knows what his overall intentions are. There's too much at stake with the Sith on the loose. We only know that we can no longer take the chance of giving Xanatos the benefit of the doubt."

"Is the evidence incontrovertible?"

"We wouldn't approach you unless otherwise."

Qui-Gon was clearly perplexed. "I'm not sure why I'm here. What would you have me do?"

"We need you to speak to Obi-Wan. If there is a Sith conspiracy looming, he's in the most opportune position to infiltrate the opposition and uncover the plot."

"Then, send for him. Assign the mission." Jinn queried further, "Why this secrecy? Why not speak to him directly yourselves?"

A concerned Yoda spoke for the first time. "Off the record, this must be. Hard to know who to trust. The Temple walls have ears, they do."

* * *

Jinn was hard-pressed to follow through with the masters request. This clandestine assignment was sure to put a damper on whatever significant progress Obi-Wan and he had made thus far in repairing their relationship. But, it was always duty first. Sacrifices had to be made for the overall good.

Obi-Wan immediately noticed the scowl on Qui-Gon's face as he entered what used to be his old quarters. Apparently, the invitation to tea was going to include more than just idle chit-chat and reminiscing about old times together.

"I'm not going to like what you have to say, am I?"

Forgoing pleasantries, the older Jedi opted to be straightforward. "I've been authorized by Council to have you investigate Xanatos' possible connection to the Sith."

The knight provided a scowl of his own. "You're not serious."

"I wish I weren't, Obi-Wan. This is a dire situation and somehow Xanatos is involved."

Taking a seat on the well-worn couch where the pair had shared numerous conversations before, the knight tone was neutral. "After all we've been through lately, you still don't trust him."

The stoic Jedi master could not help but be honest. "I can't fully endorse his character. There's always been more to Xanatos than meets the eye. A dangerous dark side that, through my own misguided faith, I failed to acknowledge until it was too late. You've been witness to the evil he's capable of. How many times has he attempted to victimize the both of us?"

"Xan is not a one-dimensional villain, Qui-Gon. Did it ever occur to you to question what the basis of his motivations for hatred were?"

Shaking his head, as if to admit he never dared to contemplate the subject, the older man rationalized, "He's a charismatic and clever manipulator who will go to great lengths to get what he wants."

"So automatically, you suppose that he's conned me into falling for his 'turning away from the dark side' act. Just how naive do you think I am?" Though affronted, the young man maintained his composure asking, "How well do you know Xan? Or for that matter, how well do you know me?"

"What has he done to illicit such loyalty from you?"

"Something you never have. He trusted me enough to share his pain." Qui-Gon was taken aback. The knight then elaborated. "We've spoken of many sensitive topics together, including what happened on your last mission to Telos."

_Telos..._an event from the past that the Jedi master would have preferred not dredged up. It was unsettling to realize that Obi-Wan was privy to what had occurred there, especially since it was Xanatos' version he had been exposed to.

"And you would believe his word over mine."

"In order to be fair, I would have to hear your side of the story as well. Fortunately, being a diplomatic negotiator has enabled me to become quite practiced at being unbiased."

Jinn froze. Yoda had counseled him to give of himself, but for all his vaulted serenity and calm, he could not open up and talk about what he deemed one of the blackest episodes of his life.

"I realize it's difficult," the sympathetic knight expounded, "You were the same way about Master Tahl's death. You tried unsuccessfully to bury your hurt and rejected all offers of consolation...your misery was palpable."

Looking back, Qui-Gon recalled how he wore his depression like a shroud for months until Master Yoda's browbeating lecture about how he was being a hypocrite for not following his own philosophy about 'living in the moment' and neglecting his responsibilities to his padawan. Threats of being sent to a mind healer quickly snapped him out of his moody shell, for revealing his innermost feelings was the last thing he cared to do. It was as true then as it was now.

"I meant no offense, Obi-Wan. I'm not questioning your judgment." Jinn sighed, resigned that he could not sway his former pupil. "As your old master, it's my prerogative to be concerned for your welfare. You may be treading into dangerous territory and I don't think it's wise for you to be entangled in Xanatos' affairs. However," he demurred, "it is a direct, albeit, surreptitious order dictated by Council."

"One which I will abide, though not without reservation." The young man rose moving with his usual fluid grace. "I apologize for the tension during what should have been a pleasant visit. Please give Anakin my best." Before leaving, the knight grasped the older Jedi's forearm imploring, "No matter how suspicious things may appear, don't give up on Xan just yet."

* * *

Back in his rooms at the Knight's Tower, Obi-Wan sat back in his most comfy chair with a hot cup of cha and activated his commlink.

"Council and Qui-Gon reacted exactly as you predicted to the incriminating dossier."

"Are we in business?" Xanatos inquired.

"You may now consider me your constant shadow."

"Check." Smiling, the confident noble sounded ready for action. "I hope you have your formal dress uniform pressed. Our bait hooked bigger fish." The knight shot up in his seat. His attention riveted. "I've been invited to a soiree. Courtesy, I presume, of my friendly patron Sith."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note**_- My deepest thanks to:

**Emmy, Nelarun, Barranca, Dark Austral, Pharaohess, i luv ewansmile, Rhivanna and Ann Jinn** for absolutely fab feedback.

I truly appreciate your reading and responding.

* * *

The Coruscant Solstice Ball was a glitzy gala promoted as the event of the season which was well attended by legislators, celebrities and dignitaries. The lavish affair took place on the palatial estate of one of the metropolis' most influential philanthopists. It was the perfect setting for a suspected Sith with a senatorial background to hide in plain sight.

Xanatos tugged to slightly loosen the collar of his fashionable formal attire.

"You're certainly more cut out to be a Jedi ambassador than I ever was."

"What makes you say that?" a dapper Obi-Wan remarked, "You seem very poised and dignified."

"Let's not forget dashing and refined, but that's beside the point. I could never master that serene look of yours which I know is masking the boredom that I bet good money you're actually feeling."

"It's not so bad. Meeting, greeting and trying to get along with people is all part of the job."

"What's the longest time you've spent in a bacta tank?"

"About three days, twelve hours." The young man quirked an inquisitive eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"Just imagining things I'd prefer enduring other than hanging around a lot of pretentious, wheeling and dealing nabobs and crooked politicians."

"You're a successful businessman yourself, Xan." His friend quaintly reminded. "I'm sure you've had your share of tedious encounters with dodgy colorful characters."

The noble subtly scanned the stream of influential guests. "True and my insight into spotting a phony is usually first rate, but eyeballing this Sith Lord isn't going to be easy. There's something to be said about a person with the tenacious wherewithal to take on the Jedi Order and the Republic practically single handedly. He's got guile and gumption to an infinite degree and enough arrogant bravado to pull it off."

"You almost sound like you admire him."

"First line of strategy in any crucial conflict is to judiciously size up the competition. Take my word for it. A sure way to lose a battle before it's even begun is to underestimate your opponent." Suddenly, the pluck in the Telosian's voice turned grave. "He's totally immersed in the Darkside, Obi-Wan. Never for an instant lower your guard or else it'll be the last mistake you'll ever make."

The knight felt an eerie bone-chilling shiver run down his spine. It was a rare elusive sensation. One, in fact, he had not felt since Naboo.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"You're really not inspiring me with your optimism," Xanatos joshed to lighten the mood, then, released a reluctant sigh. "I suppose as adverse as I am to the idea, we had better mingle. I doubt very much anything significant will happen as long as we're in each other's company."

"Are you sure that you know what you doing?" As his friend flashed him a devil-may-care glance, Obi-Wan cautioned, "Be careful, Xan," before watching the man scoop up a cocktail from passing service tray and meld into a sea of partygoers.

* * *

Overindulging in a few too many drinks, Xanatos retreated to the private gardens for some fresh air. There were several people strolling the beautiful garland bedecked walkways, but the slightly inebriated Telosian slipped far beyond to the cordoned off area in order to seek a more secluded place to clear his head.

Mere moments later, Xanatos sensed a mysterious figure behind him and casually turned to observe a cloaked individual hidden nearby the artistically sculpted foliage.

"Come no closer. No impulsive moves. Not if you value your life."

Xanatos recognized the sinister voice, knew the threat was genuine, but sharply pointed out, "There aren't many who can sneak up on me. Not unless I allow them to."

"Cheeky boy," the dark one sniggered. "Nevertheless, keep your distance."

"I only accepted your solicitation on the grounds that you might have something enterprising to offer. After the _enlightening_ way our last meeting concluded, I was beginning to doubt your vested interest in me."

"Wonder not. You continue to fascinate and amuse me." His disapproval was apparent. "Why is Kenobi here?"

"The invitation indicated that I could bring a guest and under the circumstances, Council has practically joined us at the hip."

A sinister chuckle, "It appears the Jedi have rescinded their good will towards you."

"That's hardly unexpected," The noble conceded. "With my checkered past, it doesn't take much for the wind to shift. Haven't you heard, I'm not reputed to be the trustworthy type."

"Then, why bestow your allegiance to an Order who have reciprocated your recent generosity with nothing but fickle faith?"

Xanatos defiantly took a step forward. "Hence, the reason why I'm here. I'm quite amenable to listening to whatever proposition you may wish to tender."

"I was confident you'd come around, my capricious prince." The imperious Sith devilishly rubbed his hands together. "Ah! But what to offer a man who covets neither additional wealth nor status? I need to tempt you with something provocative...exclusive...something of inestimable value."

The silver-tongued devil had the noble's rapt attention.

"One such as yourself, who is familiar to the intoxicating rush of darkness, cannot be totally immune to its enticing allure. Why not luxuriate in that resplendent state once more. With my guidance, I have the ability to endow you with Dark knowledge of the eons. The sacred secrets of the Sith could be made available at your very fingertips and from that almighty well-spring would emerge..._Ultimate Power_."

A stone cold sober Xanatos felt the prickling of gooseflesh as he pondered the idea, unsure whether he was chilled or thrilled at the prospect. "You dangle a tantalizing treasure, Sith Lord. Exactly, what price does one pay in order to obtain such a grandiose gift?"

"Isn't it obvious, my boy. Why you must pledge to serve me, of course."

"Is that when I finally find out who you really are?"

"Patience. My elaborate master plan for galactic domination is only in its infant stages. It may take years before it reaches final fruition. There's still much plotting, staging and corrupting to be done."

"And somehow I conveniently fit into your ingenious scheme of things?"

"Most definitely, but only if you prove your fealty to me first."

It didn't take any effort for Xanatos to delve into the demented mind and know exactly what the monster was going to suggest he do in order to prove his dedication. Balling his fists, the former Jedi asserted with conviction, "You're transparent. I know what you're going to propose, only it's never going to happen."

"If you want all that I'm offering you, then it will." The seductive words spoken with a trace of malice. "As your test of loyalty, you must kill...Obi-Wan Kenobi."

* * *

The effervescent sound of music and conversation from the festivities seemed dull, muted, and far away, lending an ominous atmosphere to the electric tension which filled the air between the two men.

"Wouldn't it be easier to have me liquidate Qui-Gon Jinn instead?" a droll Xanatos kibitzed, "Now, him, I've had a lot of practice trying to eliminate in the past. Granted, although without too much success."

"You mock me," threatened a menacing voice.

"Only because what you ask is ludicrous. If I did as you ordered, I'd have every Jedi from here to the edge of the Outer Rims after my head. I'd lose every asset in my possession and all with no guarantee that you'd fulfill your part of the bargain."

"You are a shrewd one."

"Only a fool gambles with his livelihood, especially when the stakes require him to entrust in a Sith."

"Perhaps asking you to join me was folly on my part. You've gone soft lately. Vanquished forever is the deliciously dark firebrand that took great glee in wreaking havoc upon the Order and your former master." He sneered. "Furthermore, I realize now how much little Pet and Kenobi have infected you with their Light. Leaving you woefully tainted. Rendering you useless to me."

The mention of Pet should have lit a raging inferno under Xanatos, but he knew better than to fall for that trap a second time.

"Oh, there's plenty of Dark left in me." The noble professed with cool enmity. "Enough to want to take you down hard permanently. If I'm not mistaken, isn't that the standard ambition of every Sith apprentice that ever existed?"

The Sith Lord chuckled. "You do amuse me. Tis a pity, I don't believe your scale of malevolence passes muster." Motioning with his hand, he deigned, "This interview has come to an end." A pregnant pause was followed by a curious wayward glance towards the towering well-manicured shrubbery marking that all was unexpectedly quiet.

Standing with his arms crossed, it was Xanatos' turn to snicker. "Sorry to disappoint you. Alas, your lurking hired hoods appear unavailable...Ergo, no ambush tonight."

Infuriated, the Sith Lord sent an arch of deadly Force Lightening full-bore towards the Telosian who, within a wink of an eye, whipped out his lightsaber and deftly absorbed it with his amber blade.

Despite anticipating it, watching the activation of his foe's blood red lightsaber left Xanatos breathless.

Hissing venomously, the wicked fiend attacked.

The noble did his best to block the furious strikes that reigned down upon him, but the strength of dark power was overwhelming. Smiling smugly, the Sith knew he had the advantage and continued to savagely thrust forward seeking a fatal flaw in his opponent's defense.

Opportunity arose when, he was able to cuff Xanatos, making him drop his guard, leaving him completely vulnerable. Going in for the kill, the Sith was surprised when an azure blue blade blazed forth fending off the lethal blow.

"_Kenobi._" The name was viciously uttered.

No novice to battling Sith, Obi-Wan was cognizant his combatant was vastly superior to the warrior he defeated on Naboo. Still, he adroitly managed to hold his own in order to allow his friend precious seconds to recover.

Regaining his bearings, Xanatos removed a small object from his inner tunic and threw it at his adversary who nimbly slashed at the oncoming orb. The globule burst open producing a brilliant phosphorescence that bathed and enveloped the Sith Lord. Shrieking his outrage, the villain sent forth a Force push so powerful that it sent the valiant pair flying, nearly knocking them both completely senseless, before he hastily disappeared into the dead of night.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note:**_ I am truly grateful for all the marvelous reviews. Merci beaucoup to:

**Erurawien, KnightRogue, Ann Jinn, Geri K, charie, Pharaohess, Nelarun, Crydwyn, Breger, Barranca, kirallie, and Sammy's girl**

My thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read this story. :)

* * *

As he smoothly navigated the sleek corvette speeder through the crowded Coruscant space lanes, Obi-Wan shook his head in an effort to dispel the slight throbbing that lingered as the result of the recent skirmish. Beside him, a solemn Xanatos closely eyed the pulsing signal on a miniaturized tracking device, speaking only to impart directions.

Their target destination looming in the distance was the august Senate building. Bypassing customary parking procedures, the knight adeptly flew into a private VIP docking zone and landed. Impressed they were granted entry when the appropriate authorization code was transmitted, the puzzled noble furrowed his brow.

"A good acquaintance of mine, Bail Organa, apprised me of this legislative perk." The Jedi confidentially disclosed. "I've had to discreetly drop the young senator from Alderaan off a few times after a couple of all night bashes."

"Why Obi-Wan, I never took you for a party animal."

Subtly smiling, the knight declined to comment and changed the subject. "Speaking of animals. Whatever you hurled at that malfeasant menace certainly caused him to scurry away like petrified desert womp rat."

"Special phosphorus compound developed by my Off World research and development labs. It contains a rare radioactive isotope. Virtually harmless, but it'll leave our sithy overlord glowing like a neon beacon long enough for us to track him down and expose him once and for all."

Though aware of the gravity of the situation, Obi-Wan didn't hesitate in stopping to query his companion after exiting the vehicle.

"What happened back there, Xan? We could have taken him together."

"Could we have?" The noble voiced his doubt. "Did you perchance notice what a pathetic ineffective showing of lightsaber prowess I demonstrated against my opponent. I'd be lying if I didn't admit that I was oh so very tempted to enhance my performance with just a tiny taste of the Dark side." He beheld the stark concerned expression on his friend's face. "It was better this way. By dousing him, I avoided a serious pitfall."

The frank admission alarmed the generally temperate younger man.

"For Force sakes, don't tell me you're still seriously contemplating turning, solely to engage a Sith."

"In all likelihood, a little Dark side edge may be the decisive factor necessary in order to finally bring him down. If so, then..._so be it._" The doggedly determined Xanatos then cringed. "Gads, I'm beginning to sound like Qui-Gon with his insufferable 'I will do what I must' aphorism."

"And like our former master, you're limiting your vision and not looking at the overall picture," the knight rationally exhorted. "You're going by your gut instinct, but totally dismissing the damaging repercussions that are sure to result from such a reckless undertaking."

"Wisely balancing a little Unifying Force in with the Living Force, are we?," was the glib reply.

"Don't go off half-cocked, Xan. No matter how noble your intentions are. Going Dark side is never the answer." Running a hand through his copper hair, Obi-Wan bluntly advised, "It's a major tactical error in judgment to take this situation personally."

"So says the unhinged Jedi who nearly crossed the line when his master got skewered by that horned tattooed Sith creature on Naboo."

"Which puts me in the perfect position to know exactly how easy it would be for you to reslide into a bottomless abyss that you might not be able to dig yourself out of again."

The tension from the heated exchange began to dissipate as Xanatos realized that it was the distinct possibility of history reverting, leading the two Jedi brothers into becoming bitter enemies once more that deeply troubled Obi-Wan the most.

"Relax. For all that it's worth, I give you my word. I have no acute desire to revisit going down that particular twisted road again." He chuckled." It probably won't even have to come to that since I expect you to rescue me from whatever ugly predicament I happen to find myself embroiled in. Which reminds me, thank you for the last second save. Although, you did cut it a bit too close for comfort."

"I had my hands full at the time," the knight wryly explained, "Or did you imagine it was your fairy godfather who took care of those hiding henchmen while you were having your little confab with the infamous Lord of Darkness?"

"Let's not forget why we're here." prompted Xanatos who was gamely attempting to pinpointing their quarry. "The hunt for one glow-in-the-dark Sith Lord continues."

* * *

Because of the late hour, the Senate building was mostly deserted as the pair, in their quest, cautiously made their way through numerous empty corridors to the upper echelon chambers of those who possessed the most omnipotent political power.

Both men felt stunned disbelief as they neared the stately suite of the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. It was then that Obi-Wan felt the familiar unsettling creepy sensation that had made his skin crawl earlier. Before he could comment, Xan cut his friend off abruptly, "I know exactly what you're going to say. I have a bad feeling about this, too."

After passing through the outer reception area, it was obvious that the regal double doors to the official office were uncharacteristically left ajar in ominous invitation.

"It's a trap," Obi-Wan plainly opined.

Speculating on the motives of their crafty nemesis, Xanatos openly extrapolated, "He knows we're on to him. Knew we'd follow and cleverly set this up. He wants to convene with us because if he had wanted us dead by now, we wouldn't have made it this far. Not with all the power he has at his disposal in this bastion."

"We can't back away now," the knight reckoned. "_The Supreme Chancellor...A Sith Lord._..No one would believe us. We've got no solid evidence on him. No proof that isn't circumstantial."

"Not yet, you mean." Switching off the tracking unit, the noble recalibrated the mechanism before fastidiously clipping it onto his belt.

"Gentlemen..." Greeted the voice oozing artificial cordiality from the next room. "Would you be good enough to join me."

Wanting confirmation as well as answers, there was no other alternative. The two men with matching steely resolve, nodded their support for one another before heading onto their face to face confrontation.

* * *

Obi-Wan had been in the executive suite before. As a senior padawan, he had delivered highly confidential documents to the then Chancellor Finis Valorum. The past decor, he recalled, was tastefully streamlined and understated. A definite contrast to the lavish extravagant furnishings now on display.

Upon entering, the pair immediately recognized the phosphorous drenched cloak which lay draped across an expensive armchair in the corner. Soon to be no doubt incinerated.

Their attention was then drawn to the benign countenance of Chancellor Palpatine whose genial persona was belied by the brilliant chemical streak shining from his hair, giving affirmation to his true identity.

"Not here to assail a public servant, I hope?," he asked with audacious amusement from behind his ornate desk.

"We're not callow schoolboys," Xanatos pointed out. "I'd wager that this place is wired and if we were to draw our lightsabers, we'd appear like a couple of back alley assassins."

"Always thinking two steps ahead, I truly do admire a cunning mind. Though I must applaud you both for your resourcefulness and ingenuity in uncovering who I am so early in the stages of my operation."

"You're the master manipulator who's been pulling strings all along. As Senator of Naboo, it was you who convinced Queen Amidala to call for a vote of no confidence against Valorum, paving your way to the Chancellorship. A position, I suspect, you have absolutely no intention of relinquishing, except for that of tyrant."

"Most insightful, Knight Kenobi...For a Jedi."

"What makes you so sure that the Jedi won't eventually catch on to your nefarious charade?"

The Sith outright cackled, "The Jedi are utterly clueless. So set in your ways and completely mystified by the elusive shroud of darkness I've cast. Moreover, I have Council dancing to my every bureaucratic behest and whim at the snap of my fingers."

"Is this the part," Xanatos blithely interjected, "where you go into detail about your entire devious and elaborate scheme right before you announce your plans to kill us?"

Palpatine chortled with mirth. "I must confess that out of all the impertinent individuals I've had the displeasure of dealing with, you are the most entertaining. It would have been rather challenging having you for a Sith apprentice. You're just as hubristic as my previous one, Darth Maul," he noted, overtly eying Obi-Wan with chilling umbrage. "But much more slyly duplicitous."

The pair watched with disturbed fascination as the passive visage of the Supreme Chancellor effortlessly transmogrified into the dark guise of Darth Sidious. "As far as the public is concerned, you two were last seen enjoying yourselves at the Coruscant Solstice Ball. Unfortunately, there is no one to bear witness to your arrival or presence here." He paused a beat to ponder. "It does seem like such a waste to do away with two such proficient and perspicacious warriors. Perhaps I'll just partially mind-wipe you both and have done with it."

The threat once delivered had the intrepid duo instantly poised in defensive mode ready for probable attack.

"With the departure of my predecessor," the Sith Lord informed with a sweep of his hands, "these offices were remodeled with special features to ensure the protection of a man befitting my eminent stature."

A secret button was pushed and a protective barrier formed around the Chancellor and his desk. Meanwhile, a small panel on an adjoining wall opened allowing a slew of deadly flying assault droids into the room.

Lightsabers ignited at the first sign of danger. Obi-Wan and Xanatos braced themselves for the onslaught.

"I do so adore surprises," Sidious' voice dripped with evil delight. "So I'll let you both discover on your own whether this robotic arsenal has been programmed to either 'stun' or 'exterminate'."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note:**_ An effusive thank you for those who left wonderful feedback. To the marvelous

**Ann Jinn, Pharaohess, charie, PeaceGuardian **(thx twice), **Nelarun, and i luv ewansmile,** my deepest gratitude.

Thanks to all who've taken the time to read.

Additional side note: there are only a few chapters left.

* * *

Meeting any challenge head on with enthusiasm was de rigueur in Xanatos' book of combat etiquette. Blood and adrenaline surged through his veins as he looked forward to the demolition party to come with hearty anticipation.

Glancing at his deeply focused friend, he observed the glint of determination sparkling in Obi-Wan's cerulean eyes as the young man subconsciously twirled his lightsaber waiting for the initial engagement.

The aerial attack swooped in with speed, firing a barrage of destructive laserlight.

Moving with the polished élan, Xanatos smoothly repelled and evaded the mechanized terrorbots, skillfully managing to leave a number of metal casualties in his wake.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan vigorously defended himself, gliding with grace on the ground and lissomely soaring through the air, avoiding the multibeams of deadly heat, concurrently redirecting fatal fire back onto the robotic assailants.

Beholding his immaculate office converted into a battleground was good show for the captivated Sith Lord who was more than patient enough to wait for the two high spirited warriors to eventually exhaust themselves against his indefatigable precision killing machines.

Seeking to catch their collective breath, the pair found themselves fighting back to back.

"I know first hand about your legendary backdoor escapes, Xan. Now's the time to dazzle me with one of your creative tricks up your proverbial sleeve."

"Unfortunately, my friend, contingency plans are compulsory for those who _instigate_ the insidious plot, not those who fall prey to them."

"With your rapscallion acumen," the young Jedi twisted to dodge another blast. "I'm sure you can devise some sort of inventive game plan to get us out of this Sith concocted shooting gallery."

"In actuality, only one of us need effectively extricate himself for the purpose of alerting the proper authorities and calling for reinforcements." Grasping at the tracking unit attached on his tunic belt, he deftly tossed it to Obi-Wan, silently communicating for his comrade in arms to retreat from the mechanized carnage at the first opportunity.

Glaring in response, the obdurate knight shook his head, refusing to even contemplate the notion of leaving his friend to fight alone.

"As you well know, I am not in Council's good graces at the moment." The insistent noble emphatically charged as he dispatched a droid by ricocheting enemy fire from one onto another. "You're a Jedi...Do your duty."

"If you haven't noticed, the entrances are sealed. There's no way out." The younger man was adamant, "Whether you like it or not, I'm staying and there's nothing you can do about it."

Undaunted by his companion's stubbornness and noble propriety, Xan extemporized, "How's this for improvisation then. Have you got your grappling cable launcher handy?"

The knight nodded, then curiously blinked. His expression summarily shifted from bewilderment to extreme vexation as before he could utter a single word in protest, Xanatos expertly deflected an incoming laser bolt towards the nearby scenic window. Watched as it hair-line fractured, after which it completely shattered when he force propelled Obi-Wan through the fragile permaplex glass.

* * *

Clearly confused at witnessing the strange events unfolding in front of him, the leery Sith Lord immediately recalled the remaining lethal droids, who quickly vacated the office as efficiently as they entered. The barrier surrounding him deactivated, Darth Sidious guardedly approached his sole remaining adversary.

"It appears that Knight Kenobi has met with an unfortunate accident."

"Don't make the mistake of underestimating Obi-Wan. He always lands on his feet. The galaxy could devolve into a cataclysmic cesspool, but mark my words, he'd be one of the very last Jedi standing fighting injustice to the bitter end."

"Making a future prediction, are you?"

"Not quite." Xanatos knowingly smirked, "I don't believe you'll be occupying the vaulted office of Supreme Chancellor for very much longer." Desiring nothing more than to wipe the smug expression from the Sith Lord's face, the noble elaborated, "You see, Jedi Knight Kenobi went flying out the window with my multi-functional tracking device in tow. One of its many varied applications being a miniaturized holo-camera which recorded our explicit conversation as well as your impressive full transformation all in its glorious entirety."

Stark realization brought on a torrent of turbulent emotion. Dark power emanated from Sidious, buoyed by an unbridled fury that craved nothing more than to rend Xanatos limb from limb. Capturing the noble in a powerful force chokehold, the Sith was cognizant of causing great pain, however careful not to kill his victim just yet.

"Meddlesome fool. I offered you power beyond your wildest dreams and you rejected me. What became of your passionate lust for ambition?," Sidious demanded as his crushing grip slightly tightened. "What happened to your insatiable thirst for attaining all the riches that the universe had to offer?"

Xanatos struggled feebly. Felt his consciousness ebbing away. Knew the Sith Lord wasn't going to let him off easy by simply breaking his neck and he wasn't looking forward to a slow agonizing death.

"You're weak and spineless. You're a craven turncoat who had once wielded darkness with aplomb until your simpering heart got the better of you."

Nearing the end of his tolerance, the tenacious Telosian's inexorable will to survive ultimately kicked into overdrive and Xanatos found himself committing what he swore to Obi-Wan he had no intention of ever doing.

A sudden awesome burst of dark energy surprisingly broke Sidious' iron-fisted hold. Falling to his knees, the noble desperately gasped for breath before gingerly raising his head, thus presenting blazing tainted eyes. Xan saw red. The cruel smile on his lips menacingly articulated the rapacious need for retaliation and retribution.

"Poor dark fallen Jedi," The Sith taunted, "Even enhanced by your puny strength, do you still think you can truly match swords with me?"

* * *

No answer was forthcoming because before the completion of the challenge was issued, Xanatos' lightsaber had already flared into existence and like a provoked wild animal, he pounced.

There were a flurry of strikes and counterstrikes dealt as the two darksiders battled for supremacy. An inquisitive Sidious withheld unleashing his full potential for he wished to ascertain just how powerfully endowed with the dark Xanatos was. Perhaps there was still hope in winning over the noble to his side yet.

What Sidious couldn't comprehend was that Xanatos didn't give a whit about unlimited power or potent alliances. All he fervently wanted more than anything was the instant gratification of seeing the dastardly Sith Lord's head on a silver platter.

So engrossed in their duel, the cutthroat rivals paid no attention to the office doors being forced open. After entering, the lone knight's first instinct was to join the fray post haste. Only he stopped dead in his tracks, stunned when he felt the odious aura of darkness exuding from both men.

"Xan..."

"Obi-Wan," the voice was controlled and deadly serious. "If you value our friendship at all...Don't interfere."

The battle continued in earnest with Sidious noticeably increasing the ferocity of his attack.

"You've been nothing but a failure your entire pathetic life. First as a Jedi, then subsequently as a Sith," he scornfully remarked. "What arrogance you harbor to imagine you possess the efficacy to triumph over the likes of me."

Maintaining a wicked grin, an abundantly prideful and self-assured Xanatos slickly matched each vicious swing and stroke and each savage slash in kind. Waiting for the precise moment, he gained the upper hand when he feigned a move, altered the trajectory of his blade and was amazingly able to wrest the Sith Lord's saber away.

The feeling of conquest combined with murderous intent radiated from the noble, but before he could follow through, he was blocked by a familiar azure blue blade.

"Xan, I can't let you do this," Obi-Wan asserted, prevailing upon his friend, "You mustn't kill in anger or risk losing yourself completely again."

Before the noble could respond, a rearmed Sidious sent the knight crashing clear across the other side of the room with a mighty force push.

His outrage refueled, Xanatos fought with a frenzied intensity that even the Dark Lord found difficult to surmount One minor error allowed the noble to inflict a severe laceration to his adversary's upper arm.

Victory was in his sights again, but before he could decapitate the Sith Lord with undeniable sweet satisfaction, Xanatos heard a voice with crystal clarity in his head. It was a hauntingly endearing child's melancholy lilt that made him falter.

_"Don't Poppy. You promised."_

Xan knew indubitably that any lapse in a battle of this magnitude would cost him. With his brief hesitation, he had ceded his tactical advantage to his dangerous opponent, most probably, forfeiting his life in the process.

Almost like an ethereal replay from earlier that same night, a swift agile figure seemingly appeared out of nowhere, forcefully shoving Xanatos out of harm's way, taking the ill-fated saber gash in his friend's stead.

The noble smothered the howling scream of _'Nooooooo...'_ that wanted to erupt from the well of his soul as he watched the body of the closest thing he had to a brother slide limply to the floor.

Gathering his friend in his arms, his formidable foe forgotten, the noble noted the severity of the wound and quickly began infusing as much healing force energy as he could possibly generate into the traumatized area.

Lying supine, Obi-Wan languidly observed that the noxious tint had been leeched from Xan's eyes, replaced by deep sapphire orbs, translucently moist from freshly wrought anguished emotion. Even though in great pain from his grave injury, the Jedi managed to weakly smile. "You came back."

"So did you," Xanatos pointed out. "I should have expected it, knowing what a damned honorable true blue fool of a friend you are." He then mockingly forewarned, "You know I don't make idle threats. It'll be on your head if you die on me, Obi-Wan. Give up now and I swear, I'll turn Dark side for good just to spite you."

Fleet footsteps storming the outer corridor announced the arrival of the Jedi that had been urgently summoned previously by the knight. Qui-Gon, Mace Windu and a host of other masters with sabers drawn barged into the Supreme Chancellor's office, all registering a look of shock on their faces, surveying the considerable wreckage.

Xanatos looked up while steadily administering to his injured life saver, "My apologies. I'm afraid you're too late," he solemnly informed the others, "The show's over."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note:**_ My deepest appreciation for all those who generously left feedback. To the wonderful:

**Emmy, Ann Jinn, KCS, Geri K, Treesquirrel15, charie, Demmie, PeaceGuardian, i luv ewansmile, Nelarun and Crimson-Genius.**

My thanks to everyone for reading.

* * *

Even the intimidating triumvirate of Qui-Gon, Mace Windu and Yoda couldn't make Xanatos budge an inch while he intently oversaw skilled Temple healers work diligently to save Obi-Wan's life. After observing his friend being stabilized, then submerged in bacta for a time, it was Bant who cautiously approached the worried man to confirm that the patient's vitals were slightly improving.

"You know that Council's chomping at the bit to talk to you," related the healer's apprentice.

"I'm not a Jedi anymore remember. I'm not bound by their tenets or orders. Let them wait."

"They may appear stone-faced, but they're actually in panic mode over the thought of a Sith Lord on the loose. They want to know what happened. Details that only you can provide. I know you're not beholden to official protocol, but I'm willing to bet that you can withstand the heat of their inquiry without so much as getting a single lock of your regal hair singed." She placed a comforting hand on his arm. "Xan, you know I'll keep an eagle eye on Obi. I promise to keep you informed the second there's any change in his condition."

United in their affection for their stricken friend, Xanatos relented. "You, my lady," he reminded, "still owe me a dance."

An easy smile formed as the mon calamarian recalled the unfulfilled request from Obi-Wan's last surprise naming day party. "You can collect when we throw Obi his get well 'you forgot to duck' celebration."

* * *

It felt decidedly awkward for Xanatos as he stood debriefing the formal Jedi Council in the hallowed chamber with Qui-Gon off to his side.

/Shades of another lifetime,/ he noted to himself as he provided specific answers to the council members countless myriad of questions.

It was Mace who broached the most crucial concern. "We are not disputing your version of the disturbing events which occurred. However, we need hard evidence in order to categorically indict the Supreme Chancellor."

"But, I gave the tracking unit to Obi-Wan." The perturbed noble cited, "Are you saying it's unaccounted for?"

Windu restively apprised, "It was not amongst Knight Kenobi's personal effects when he was brought into the healing center."

Before Xanatos could comment further, Yoda brought up another sensitive topic. "Implied you turned darkside, did you not?"

Caustically, the noble released a deep breath, then stiffened his spine. The Council could all go hang themselves if they expected him to regret his actions. "I took the only option that allowed me the luxury of surviving a Sith Lord wringing my neck like a sopping wet dishrag."

"Fought with virulent rage when consumed by the dark and yet hesitated to kill at the last, you did," further queried the sage old troll, "Why so?"

Scrutinizing eyes from the Council bore down upon him waiting for his reply. The prolonged uncomfortable silence made Qui-Gon attempt to tactfully draw out his former apprentice. "Xanatos, you held back when you had no conscionable reason not to. What gave you second thoughts?"

Resolutely guarding his personal life, the piqued noble's voice was stern and intractable, "It's none of your damn business."

Whispered grumbling circulated around the rotund chamber before the doors to the official room were suddenly opened and the young senator from Alderaan, Bail Organa entered.

"Masters, please forgive my abrupt intrusion." He customarily bowed. "Upon arriving at work today I found this," He held up the well sought after tracking device, "along with an urgent note from Knight Kenobi requesting its immediate delivery to the Council exclusively by me."

The room was abuzz and Xanatos breathed a sigh of relief. Obi-Wan had obviously made his way to his friend's office, stashed the mechanism before alerting the Jedi, then returned to the Supreme Chancellor's suite to continue doing battle. Organa was asked to remain to view the incriminating material along with Council. There was much to do in the hope of maintaining order within the Republic once word got out of Palpatine's infamy.

Qui-Gon noticed Xanatos answering his comm, afterwards frowning with a look of deep distress. Council had not yet dismissed the noble, however he was heading out the door nevertheless. Master Jinn followed, knowing instantly that it must've been bad news about Obi-Wan.

* * *

Ensconced in a private room after being removed from the bacta tank, Obi-Wan had alarmed healers by unexpectedly taking a turn for the worse.

As Xanatos sat silent vigil bedside, Qui-Gon stood stoically monitoring both his former padawans.

"Let's not be coy, old master of mine. Why not just unleash all the pent up frustration and deep seated resentment you have towards me."

"What would you have me say, Xanatos?" Jinn replied, refusing to acknowledge his simmering upset.

Careful not to raise his voice too loudly, the noble bluntly asserted, "You blame me for getting Obi-Wan hurt by entangling him in my ignominious affairs." He gestured flippantly. "For sullying his beneficence with my corrupting influence and luring him down a path of turpitude which inevitably led to his ruination. I may be a tad overly dramatic in stating things, however, I believe that's the gist of it."

The Jedi master was typically frank. "I won't deny that I didn't foresee the chance of dire misfortune befalling him because of your good humored cozy and cordial association."

"Bravo...Your uncanny instincts have proven yet once again that wherever I go, a torrid hotbed of mayhem and accursed trouble follows." Xan irascibly indicated, "You do Obi-Wan a great disservice when you insinuate that he has neither the maturity nor intelligence to see through my two-faced wicked wicked ways." He casually leaned back in his seat. "It may surprise you to realize that the core of our friendship is based on mutual trust and respect and will far outlast any of your overwrought qualms and suspicions."

"I trusted you once..," Qui-Gon spoke with uncharacteristic intense emotion, "...and I had that trust betrayed."

"That's funny..." Xanatos countered, "I feel exactly the same way about you."

The older man muted his clear agitation. "Now's not the time or place to be having this personal discussion about my mixed feelings regarding you or our disjointed relationship."

Xanatos scoffed, "As if there ever will be an appropriate time or place for such a conversation in our lifetime."

Stalemated, both men retreated to their respective niches of taciturn worry and contemplation. The only existing grounds of commonality between the former master and apprentice pertained to the well-being of the badly injured patient whose recovery was of the utmost paramount importance to the discordant pair.

"At least you had the good sense to finally make amends with Obi-Wan and fully recognize him for his sterling abilities and unwavering dedication. After all, he spent years faithfully by your side, dutifully dealing with the colossal upheavals propagated from your self-righteous crusades without a word of complaint."

Qui-Gon perceptively retorted. "Wouldn't that precisely describe how he gallantly conducted himself with you during your recent exploits?"

A reflective Xan granted, "Touché."

Bant arrived to check on her friend's vital signs. Hope was subdued with the slight shake of her head signifying that there was no significant change. The seemingly interminable waiting continued until the Jedi master broke the disconsolate dead silence.

"I can assuredly attest that the most heartrending experience a master must learn to cope with is dealing with a wounded apprentice. I've lived through it numerous times before with Obi-Wan and earlier with you. Each disastrous incident was sheer torment until the first signs of improvement surfaced," Jinn candidly revealed. "You don't know how fortunate you are, Xanatos. You've never experienced the agonizing pain of fretting over the possible loss of your injured child."

The clearly affronted noble glared at his former mentor with the intensity of lasers boring holes through lead rather than spew a vitriolic tirade over the the man's callous ignorance.

"He knows more than you can ever imagine," came the faint rasping dulcet voice from the sick bed. "He's suffered the anguish of loss that few men of integrity are capable of rebounding back from and endured."

Relief washed over Qui-Gon as it was apparent that Obi-Wan had finally regained consciousness. However, the veiled comments by his former padawan left him starkly aware that there was still a great deal to Xanatos that was a complete mystery to him.

* * *

The recovery room definitely appeared brighter to Xanatos thanks to the awakening of Obi-Wan and the hasty departure of Qui-Gon who had to attend to an immediate matter concerning Anakin. Propped up on pillows, the recuperating knight was still pale and weak, but he was also brimming with questions.

"Was I out long?"

"Long enough. The good news is your old bacta tank record is still intact."

"Palpatine?"

The older man shrugged. "Not only was the Sith Lord an evil megalomanic, but he was methodical as well. Naturally, he had a backdoor and escaped, elusively vanishing right before the Jedi reserves you contacted appeared on the scene."

"Did Bail show up?"

"Eventually. The Senator was a little late. No doubt sleeping off the big time party festivities he enjoyed partaking in during last night's Coruscant Solstice Ball."

"I suppose you've already been before Council." The noble didn't answer, just stared wistfully off into space. Obi-Wan subtly asked, "Did you disclose everything in your report?"

"Practically. They were very thorough with their inquisition. It's my considered opinion that darksiders petrify them silly. Who knows what they'll ultimately decide to do with me. At this moment, the pragmatic lot are probably debating the gamut between whether to force-blind me or give me a commendation."

"I'd cast my vote for the latter. You could have easily lopped off the Sith Lord's head, but you didn't. You had the strength, fortitude and wherewithal to stop yourself."

"Cease with the gushing, Obi-Wan," the normally immodest noble interrupted, "In truth, your sacrifice for me was infinitely more deserving of tribute and admiration. You didn't need divine encouragement to do what you felt was right."

The younger man curiously quirked his eyebrow. "Divine encouragement?"

"I heard Pet's voice," Xan admitted with a beatific look on his face. "It was as clear as a bell and struck me like a super nova out of the blue." What he had vehemently denied revealing to Council, the noble shared easily with his friend. "I didn't think there was anything that could quell the blood lust that was coursing through my veins, but she reminded me of the promise I made to you about not turning and remarkably...it gave me pause."

Obi-Wan's serene look of wonder spurred the noble to continue, "Now, that I've had time to process the whole thing and convince myself that it was not a delusion I dreamed up, I've veritably achieved a modicum of inner peace knowing that she's somehow still with me."

No words were necessary. Both men knew that they were extremely fortunate for the miraculous outcome of the night's tumultuous events.

"Admit it, Xan," the knight's eyes twinkled. "You were bluffing with your emotional blackmail. You weren't actually serious about turning for good if I had died, were you?"

"I'll have you know that I'm a man of my word, Obi-Wan," the noble unequivocally stated, "Although, I'll be forever grateful that my veracity did not have to be put to the test today." He slyly grinned, "Still, 'Xanatos, Prince of Telos, Sith Lord extraordinaire', does have a decidedly elegant ring to it."

"Over my dead body," Obi-Wan declared.

"Then, my friend," Xan professed with utter sincerity, "to guarantee my loyalty to the Light for everyone's sake, you'd best outlive me just to be on the safe side."


	14. Chapter 14

**_Author's Note:_** My apologies for the long hiatus. I wish to extend my sincere appreciation for the marvelous feedback from all those wonderful enough to comment:

**Demmie, KCS, Teresa, Erurawien, Barranca, i luv ewansmile, PeaceGuardian, Pharaohess, charie, Harteramo, Ann Jinn, Oxymorons are Fun!, Majestik Moose and Jedi Ani Unduli.**

Thank you to everyone taking the time to read this story.

* * *

The private party in honor of Obi-Wan's recovery was in full swing when a disquieted Qui-Gon arrived at the knight's apartment with a package under his arm. Once inside he noticed the crowd of guests grazing on the sumptuous spread of expensive catered food and wine, no doubt provided courtesy of Xanatos' generosity.

Nearby, Bant squealed as the suave noble precariously dipped her in a flamboyant swoop while performing their rendition of the Telosian Tango to the seductive sway of the music for a captivated audience.

Further scanning the room, the master located and made his way apace to his other former apprentice's side.

The recently released patient pleasantly smiled as he approached. "I wasn't quite sure you were going to come."

"I would have been here sooner, but I've been in a meeting with the Council." The somberness of the older Jedi's tone dampened Obi-Wan's buoyant spirits.

"What's wrong, Qui-Gon?"

"I'm sorry to disrupt the festivities, but I need you to cut this celebration short." He spoke with a particular seriousness which was instantly unsettling. "This is a vitally urgent matter," he explained, "It concerns both you and Xanatos."

The vigorous efforts of the dancing couple were rewarded with rousing whistles and applause. The sounds of which dissolved into hearty moans of disappointment as the knight announced the premature ending of the evening. As the partygoers slowly made their reluctant departure, Obi-Wan met Xan's questioning glance with a shrug as he tipped his chin in the direction of their former master.

* * *

Moving aside a platter of creamy tassel cakes, Qui-Gon laid down the small parcel he was carrying. Inside was an finely crafted ornate box which contained a note, a dagger and a slender braid of towhead hair.

Xanatos' disposition darkened as he picked up the gilded weapon. "The knife's an ancient Telosian ceremonial dagger. It represents an outright declaration of war and is obviously directed at the both of us. That scheming Sith snake is sending a message that he wants to play."

"Hold on, Xan," the younger man exclaimed, "Do you honestly want to tangle with him again so soon."

"Especially, considering what happened during your previous encounter," interjected the apprehensive Jinn.

"Your confidence in my capabilities is utterly underwhelming, my erstwhile master. But, with Palpatine still on the loose, no one is safe," He casually tossed the symbolic relic back into the box. "He's nursing a wicked vindictive grudge and I certainly know what relentlessly thirsting for revenge and some serious payback feels like. It's an obsessive motivation that does not dissipate easily."

The master seemed anxious as he broached, "So, you understand the danger involved and still have no objections in confronting him."

"I've no intention of backing away from this fight."

"Neither do I," the knight concurred and recognizing the woven ash blonde strands added, "Besides, he has Anakin."

"It's my fault," revealed Jinn admonishing himself, "I should have kept tighter reins on him. But he was having such a rough time adjusting to Temple life and he missed his mother so much. It's just been brought to my attention after questioning his agemates that he's been spotted sneaking out at night, exploring Coruscant." He conjectured, "It's probable, he was abducted on his latest venturous jaunt."

Perusing the note, Xanatos passed it over to his friend to study. "He wants to make an exchange. The two of us for the boy. I'd say that was a fair trade-off. One radical Jedi/Sith reject along with a top flight knight for one _chosen one._ I'd consider it a bargain, Master Jinn. Wouldn't you?"

"This is no time for levity, Xanatos. There's no telling what the Sith is doing to corrupt Anakin at this very moment. I can't help but fear for him." The older man plainly acknowledged, "Moreover, I'm not totally blind. I fear for you both also. Deposing him as Supreme Chancellor and ruining his illustrious plans makes the pair of you premiere bantha fodder at the top of his enemy's list. He's most likely looking forward to voraciously eviscerating you two slowly, savoring each prolonged agonizing second of your suffering."

"I'd say that about adequately sums up the type of mood our friendly ousted politician is probably in."

"There's no choice in the matter if we're to get Anakin back." Obi-Wan was undaunted. "Xan and I are prepared to face him."

Mirror images of concern on the countenances of the senior Jedi as well as the noble vexed the knight.

"I know that look and I don't need protecting. I wish you would both stop treating me as if I'm some delicate flower too fragile to touch for fear of falling apart." He adamantly affirmed, "There's absolutely no way Xanatos is going after Palpatine alone."

"I'm not doubting your skills, Obi-Wan. Only cursing my tight-lipped past for burdening you with an insecurity you needn't quarter. However..." Diplomatically, the master raised a valid point. "...you can't deny you're still recuperating from a grave injury."

"Qui-Gon, I understand your trepidation, but the demands dictate that I go." The young man then turned to address his friend, "Not you, too, Xan."

"I'd be lying if I didn't concede that if anything were to happened to you, I would never forgive myself, Obi-Wan. But I'd also be a bald-faced liar if I didn't admit that, in the entire universe, you're the _only one_ that I implicitly trust enough to guard my back."

* * *

Obi-Wan and Xanatos were in the tedious process of cleaning up in wake of the celebration while a pensive Qui-Gon sat silent, weighed down with worry over his hostage padawan. The noble naturally assumed that his friend would attempt to allay their former master's dread, but was surprised when the young man suggested that he make the consoling gesture.

"What's Council's take on the situation?," Xan asked as he took a seat.

With a heavy sigh, an abraded Jinn related, "They've been wary of Anakin from the very beginning and I'm certain these circumstances are making them even more ambivalent towards him. What's foremost on the Council's agenda is to flush out Palpatine and permanently shut down his entire covert operation."

Xanatos chuckled, "Yoda and the Jedi in general are vastly out of their depth when dealing with this man. He's insidiously brilliant. Ever wonder how he's managed to evade every intergalactic all points bulletin and search party the Council and Republic have sent out? He's stealthily gone underground, probably supported by enough hidden stock-piled wealth and weaponry that he makes me look like a pauper."

"He must be very sharp if his swift ascension to power is any indication of his astuteness. It's been my experience that fervent ambition coupled with resplendent intellect are lethal qualities when possessed by those gone sadly awry. No insult intended, but you're a prime example," Jinn stated as a matter of fact.

Taking it as a compliment, Xan quirked a smile, "Good luck in apprehending him. Though, I guarantee he'll bolt with the boy the second he senses an unidentified Jedi anywhere near the vicinity of the pre-arranged meeting place."

Qui-Gon softened his regal bearing, reducing the uneasy tension that always seemed apparent whenever in the presence of his former apprentice. "I realize how you and Obi-Wan are sacrificing yourselves for Anakin's sake. Also, I'm most appreciative and rather stunned at the lengths you're willing to go to in order to secure his release."

"Did you actually imagine, I was going to just simply walk away...return to my mundane existence of running Off World, acting as if I hadn't a care at all?," the noble sniggered, "To believe that, you must really still envision me as a horrendous heartless monster."

"That's where you're wrong. You have changed, Xanatos...," the master's tone was emotionally charged. "...and I was a colossal stubborn resentful imbecile to not see what others have observed for quite some time now."

* * *

Coruscant's lower levels were littered with abandoned buildings and structures in various stages of decay and disrepair. It was a dark depressing atmosphere in which the air seemed stale and a palpable misery abounded.

At the appointed hour, two cloaked individuals entered what appeared to be an old dilapidated Temple. As the pair neared the ritualistic altar, their anxiety notched higher when from a distance they saw what appeared to be a small body lying lifeless on the sacrificial marble. Rushing forward, they were relieved to find that once beside him, the child opened his eyes.

"I'm not supposed to move. If I do, that creep said that he would hurt me. He threatened to hurt you, too."

"It's okay, Anakin," Obi-Wan soothed. "Did Palpatine mistreat you?"

The boy shook his head. "He talked to me mostly. Tried to convince me that being a Jedi wasn't the 'be all' 'end all' in my life."

Xanatos adhered a small homing device onto Anakin's front tunic. "Off you go, kid." He bade the boy to run. "Master Qui-Gon will find you."

For a brief moment, the padawan hesitated, but the urgency in the eyes of the two men made him instantly obey and he quickly darted away into the shadows.

All seemed deathly quiet until the eerie unsettling calm was broken by a rich deep voice steeped in bone chilling malice which echoed throughout the sanctuary. "Gentlemen, how gracious of you to accept my invitation."

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**_Author's Note:_** Please allow me to express my deepest gratitude to:

**Demmie, Mathematica, Majestik Moose, ObiBettina7, Harm Marie, Jedi Ani Unduli, Ann Jinn and Victoria Wan** for your wonderful comments.

Thanks to everyone for reading. This story is finally finished. Please let me know your thoughts.

* * *

Two men stood side by side waiting for the Dark games to begin. They knew they were in a vulnerable position, but both aimed to be steadfastly vigilant and cautious enough not to fall into the trap of becoming unwitting pawns to be played by a machiavellian devil.

"Some mighty and fearsome Sith Lord, you are." a sardonic Xanatos brashly goaded. "Lurking in the shadows sulking like an embittered sore loser? Afraid your saber technique doesn't quite measure up to my swashbuckling snuff?"

Chuckles of mirth reverberated within the tabernacle. "Oh...my wayward Prince. Your arrogant bravado never ceases to amuse me. Alas, I've no intention of continuing our robust duel to the death at this particular time. Even though nothing would delight me more than a challenging rematch, I'm afraid that my ability to fight to my utmost has been unfortunately curtailed due to the injury I sustained when last we clashed."

"Why do I not derive any solace from that pronouncement," Xan muttered under his breath.

"Because," Obi-Wan perceptively retorted, "Odds are probable that that conniving conjurer has diabolically contrived an alternate method to rid himself of us."

It was sheer instinct that sent the pair simultaneously leaping off the altar mere seconds before the religious platform disintegrated in a thundering explosion. When the dust from the marble rubble cleared, the knight keenly alerted, "Incoming!" Two lightsabers brilliantly ignited fending off a barrage of star-shaped poison-tipped projectiles shooting their way.

Obi-Wan adeptly somersaulted over some heavy debris landing next to his friend. "Every square inch of this place has probably been jury rigged into either blasting us or blowing us to bits."

"Count on it," Xan was certain. "But, Palpatine's still here. He wouldn't dream of leaving before witnessing the scintillating thrill of our demise."

A serious of small blasts were triggered and the Temple was fast becoming an inescapable fiery furnace as deadly smoke billowed and scorching flames raced throughout the sanctuary.

Perched high atop in the Temple's aerie, the Sith Lord admired his destructive handiwork. Though he could only make out the sight of a pair of lightsabers efficiently slicing through the dense toxic haze from down below, he relished the thought of the two men assiduously defending themselves while rapidly being engulfed by the blazing conflagration.

The bright azure blue blade was the first to be extinguished. Subsequently, the light from the amber hued saber completely vanished as well. Palpatine closed his eyes and sighed in supreme exultation, taking a precious moment to revel at the elimination of the troublesome constant thorn in his side duo.

As the smug Sith Lord moved with smooth alacrity to make good his swift getaway, he froze dead in his tracks discovering his access blocked by a charcoal ash smudged, lightsaber wielding Jedi knight.

"Leaving so soon?"

"_Kenobi...,_" was the surprised and venomous response. Stunned for an instant, the elder man quickly recovered. Drawing forth his crimson blood red saber with a sinister sneer, he taunted, "You may have bested my student, Jedi. Let's see how you fare with the one who taught him all he knew."

The Sith attack was vicious and relentless, but Obi-Wan kept his cool. Fighting Darth Maul taught him the valuable lesson of going with the flow of the Force. From the onset, the observant knight took note that Palpatine, though extremely powerful and saber proficient, did not prevaricate about being debilitated for he favored his right side. The combatants fought intensely as the heat and flames surrounded them. Dueling through narrow Temple corridors, the Sith, in an effort to avoid falling burning debris, staggered and lost his footing next to a railing. Feigning feebleness, Palpatine desperately pleaded, _"Help me._"

Immediately, the knight lowered his guard and reached out in order to offer assistance.

The Sith smiled at his clever deception, but before he could lethally strike out at his benefactor, another blade expertly swept into play.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Growling in fierce aggravation that neither of his despised adversaries succumbed to his deadly game plan, the Dark Lord knew he had a few options left.

"My dear boy, if a confrontation is what you're looking for, let us commence."

Before swords engaged, the floor violently shook as if about to collapse. Fight or no fight, the three men knew they had to escape the raging inferno straightaway for fire was totally consuming the building. The trio were almost home free as they precariously made their way to the nearest exit when suddenly the insidious vengeful Palpatine turned with hidden blaster in hand and opened fire.

Obi-Wan was closest in proximity and would have been instantly killed had Xanatos not moved in at the last second. Even though seriously wounded, the noble managed to retaliate by hurling the gilded ceremonial dagger he secretly carried, nailing the Sith Lord squarely in the chest. The vile villain shrieked in agony before falling back into the flames.

The knight quickly draped his arm around his injured friend in bracing support as they hurriedly made their way outside to safety.

* * *

Carefully laying Xanatos on the ground, Obi-Wan grimly assessed the condition of his companion's wound.

"You saved my life twice. I figured it was about time that I returned the favor," the fallen Jedi wryly acknowledged. "I'm glad that I was able to settle my account before it was too late."

"Don't talk like that, Xan. You'll be back on your dancing feet before you know it."

The determination on the knight's face spoke volumes of the Jedi's intent.

"Wait...You're too weak to pull off another Naboo miracle...Save your strength." When the young man did not reply, the Telosian clenched the front of his friend's tunic and implored, "Don't be a noble fool, Obi-Wan...You'll kill yourself..._Please..._"

"I appreciate your concern and impeccable manners, Xan, but you of all people know better than to tell me what to do."

The time for argument was past. Xanatos felt blackness closing in on him. Despite the pain, he could feel his body being infused with healing energy.

Strangely enough, he was at peace. Even though he had qualms whether the Force would consider him redeemed for his past sins and found worthy of transcendence into the Light, he didn't fear death at all.

In fact, he welcomed it.

Then darkness fell.

* * *

Tranquil floating was the only sensation that Xanatos was conscious of. /_Bacta tank,_/ he surmised as he drifted under the effects of drugged sedation. The injured man felt extremely frail, bone weary and so very very tired. His accompanying spirits were at low ebb as well. Sadly, they were as wane and limp as his physical body.

It was then that Xan swore he could hear the familiar faint sweet sound of a little girl giggling. Sensed his body and soul suffuse with a jolt of warmth and vitality. Felt the gentle feather-like brush of a kiss on his cheek before falling into a serene deep sleep.

* * *

Upon awakening, the first thing to coalesce into focus was the dour face of Qui-Gon Jinn whose bleakly somber facial features immediately relaxed into a genuinely relieved smile.

"_Obi-Wan...,"_the injured patient anxiously rasped, then attempted to rise.

"Easy, Xanatos," The Jedi master firmly grasped his former apprentice by the shoulders, stopping his forward momentum, before motioning to the adjoining bed where the knight lay in quiescent repose. "I give you my word, he's alright," the older man reassured, "He just overextended himself, tenaciously hanging onto your life force until help finally arrived."

Reacting to the sound of Jinn's distinct baritone, the ginger head slightly stirred as Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered open. Elated at espying the very much alive Telosian noble across from him, the young man groaned when becoming cognizant of his surroundings. "I'll wager that this is the exact same room I occupied not too long ago."

"I don't mind pointing out to you both that you aged your solicitous old master considerably with your latest exploits." Jinn was in lecture mode. "There was a dire critical stage while you were submerged in bacta, Xanatos, when your vitals plummeted so low that healers feared you were lost for good." Qui-Gon shook his head in dismay. "There was utterly no hope, but amazingly you somehow sparked back to life all on your own."

"Someone out there in the Force must be looking out for me," Xan flippantly remarked with a wisp of a profound grin.

From his expression, Obi-Wan perceived that his friend was literally telling the truth with his particularly facetious comment. "Council is probably impatiently waiting for an official report. Did they find Palpatine's body?"

"The authorities went through the wreckage of the burned out Temple with a fine tooth comb. Even a Jedi search team headed by Mace swept the entire premises, but no traces of bodily charred remains were found."

"Is the consensus that he really made it out alive?"

"It's not out the realm of impossibility." Xanatos speculated. "The more I mull it over, the more naive I think I am to believe that a stab wound to the chest could actually stop a Sith Lord as ingenious and crafty as he is." He sighed in disappointment. "So, ultimately there was no victor in this round."

Qui-Gon disagreed. "The Sith may still be out there, but you two exposed him and thwarted his burgeoning nefarious plans. I shudder to picture what the future would have held had you not acted as you did." Jinn elaborated. "You performed as shining examples of what truly great Jedi are and should aspire to be." He mildly cleared his throat, then spoke sincerely and unabashedly. "I'm very honored by the distinction of being recognized as your former Master and to have had the privilege of training you as my padawans. I'm so very proud of you both."

The knight and noble were left speechless, touched and humbled with the open heart declaration.

"I say we should take a page from out of your own book of wisdom, my Master and live in the 'here and now.'"

"Meaning what exactly, Xanatos?"

"Meaning...which of us is going to throw the get well celebration this time?"

Qui-Gon delightfully informed, "Nothing would please me more than if you would allow me to do the honors."

* * *


End file.
